Nice Try Superstar
by MaryySouzaC
Summary: Tris is a normal high school girl in junior year who is now returning to school after summer break. However when superstar Four, goes to her school after getting in trouble, Tris isn't gonna have the monotonous year she thought she would. Will she change her opinion about him and give him a chance? Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters 1st fanfic, give it a chance
1. First day

Tris POV

Monday. First day of school. Great.

The end of summer is hard on everyone, but when you're a 16 year old girl in high school that also works, the end of summer has a particular bitter taste.

I get up from my bed and make my way to the shower. I don't take long getting ready, throw some leggins, a tank top and a demin jacket and i'm ready to go. I look at my phone only to find a text from Christina, my best friend

_Chris: Heey Tris, 1st day of school and we hv some big news this year. Need a ride?_

_Tris: Hey Chris, big news huh? Yeah, could use a ride_

_Chris: Okay, be there in 10_

I smile at my phone, Christina and I have always been good friends since pre school. We have a pretty tight group of friends, so it's not so bad going back to school.

I go down stairs to eat breakfast, only to find my brother Caleb. He's what we, in our highschool, like to cal an Erudite. In our school we define people by their best qualities: Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, Amity and Abnegation. Erudite are the smart ones, those who only take AP classes, I take a few but not as many as Caleb. Candors are the goody godies, those who only speak the truth, Amity are the ones who live by the "laws of love", those who are nice to anyone and everyone and don't cause any problems, and Abnegation are the selfless ones, those who put other people's needs before their own. Finally, we have Dauntless, that's how others see me and my friends, the brave ones, those who don't fear anything or anyone.

As I enter in the kitchen I make myself a bowl of cereals and sit next to Caleb.

"Good morning Caleb"

"Morning Tris, excited for the first day of school?"

I laugh "I'm not like you Caleb, I don't get excited for school"

"I know you don't, but I thought that you'd be excited for the news"

I look at him with a questioning look, I really don't get where he is going with this.

"Oh, you don't know?" He asks "That guy Four or what's his name, that superstar all you girls love, is coming here to study, in our school"

I look at him shocked. Why would a guy like that, come to our town to study noneless. I mean, he could go to any part of the world, why here?

"Why is he coming here?" I frown

"I don't know, but the word is that he got into some trouble in LA, something about trying to assault a paparazzi and his manager sent him here, to lay low for a while. Apparently he grew up here"

I look at Caleb with a questioning and amused look at the same time, how does he know so much about this?

"What?!" He asks in a high pitched note "It was all over the news!"

I laugh at him "Yeah well, it was expected that he would end up like this for a while, either here trying to get himself straight or in jail due to that temper of his" I scowl

"What's the matter Trissy" Caleb mocks "I thought all of you girls are in love with this guy"

I finish eating my cereals, get up to put the bowl in the sink and say to Caleb

"Well Caleb, I'm not all girls. So no, I don't like him"

He is about to answer when a horn echoes throught the house, announcing Christina's arrival

"Christina is here, do you want a ride Caleb?"

"No thanks, I'm going to pick Susan up in a few" He answers with a grin

Of course, how could I forget his girlfriend Susan... I wave him goodbye and make my way out of the house into Christina's car. When I get in she hugs me and squeels

"Geez Christina, why are you so excited about school? I mean, it's school" I ask while trying to make her let go of me

"Oh Tris, you know why, Four is coming to our school!"

"Yeah, so I've heard. I don't get why you are all so in love with this guy, he's kind of an ass, and need I remind you, you have a boyfriend" I say reminding her of Will, her boyfriend of one year

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look and drool! And i don't get why you don't like him" She adds

"I just think that he's another arrogant Hollywood star, with a bad-boy attitude, that thinks that everyone should worship the ground he walks on"

"Yeah, but a hot bad-boy"

I just laugh and we keep talking about random things until we arrive school. Once we're there we go to pick up our schedule and our locker combos. When I get my schedule I examine my classes

1st Period AP Biology  
2nd Period Spanish  
3rd Period PreCalculus  
4th Period Gym  
Lunch  
5th Period AP Chemistry  
6th Period Homeroom

It's not so bad, I chose to take to AP classes this year and the rest I have all regular. Christina grabs my schedule, putting it next to hers and compares it.

"Well, we have Spanish, Gym and Homeroom together and we have lunch at the same time. If you weren't so Divergent maybe we would have more classes together" She frowns

Divergent it's the term used to describe those who stand out a little from their group, like me for example, due to the fact that I take AP classes

I look over to Christina and taunt her "Well, it's not my fault you can't keep up with me"

She gives me a playfull shove and we make our way to our lockers, with her talking about Four all the time

"... and those gorgeous eyes! Maybe we could ask him to sit with us in our table at lunch and-" But I interrupt her

"Chris, I really don't care about some cocky actor and I definitely don't want him to sit at our table"

She frowns looking at me and she's about to say something when Will appears and grabs her from behind

"Hi babe" He says at her ear and then looks over at me to say hi "Good Morning Tris"

"Hey Will. Well it seems you are in good hand Chris so I'll see you in Spanish"

I wave the bye and head over to my AP biology class, and just as I'm looking to my schedule to see where that is I hit something, or more specifically someone, droping all of my books. I look up to see who it is only to find a boy that I don't recognize. He seems to be a little annoyed and gets down to pick up his books. It's only when I look at him that i recognize him. Four, the superstar that everyone can't seem to stop talking about

He notices my stare on him and says "What? Are you going to scream and hug me too?"

"Definitely not. I was going to apologize for running into you, but now I don't think you really deserve one" I say to him mad. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

I end up gathering my things and stand up only to see that he is already up looking at me with an owed look on his face

"What? Are you affraid I'm going to ask you to sign my boob?"

"I'm sorry for-" He starts, to say, but i cut him off

"Yeah well, next time don't be such an ass"

I leave him there and go to my class. I arrive 5 minutes earlier as usual and ,after a minute or two, people start arriving and after everyone is here i notice that I'm going to be alone at my table but I don't really mind. The class starts and five minutes into it we are interrupted

"I'm sorry, Mr Rodgers? I'm sorry I'm late. I am new here and got lost on my way to class"

I look up and see Four standing in the doorway. Just my luck, now I have him in my class too, great.

"Ah yes! Mr To-" the teacher starts but Four interrupts him

"Four sir, I go by Four"

"Yes, Mr Four, you can take your place next to Miss Prior"

It's not until then that I realize that the only free spot is right next to me. _Ugh, seriously?!_

He makes his way over to me and I notice all the jealous glances the other girs throw my way. _What's wrong with them? It's not like I aked for it_

He sits down and takes out his stuff and then turns to me and stands his hand

"Hi, I think we met earlier, I'm Four"

I look at him, then at his hand and then back to him

"Yeah, I know who you are, and I don't know if you can call that meeting someone"

He laughs "Aren't you gonna, at least, tell me your name?"

"Nope."

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier but I'm-"

"Don't sweat it superstar" I interrupt

"Can I at least apologize?"

"Yes, apology accepted, now let me pay attention" I tell him off and he turns straight into his sit

The rest of the class goes by smoothly with me trying to ignore Four and his glances towards me, but I have to admit that I glance at him sometimes too.

When the class is finished I go to my next classes and the resto f the morning goes by fast. I don't tell Christina my interaction with Four though, or she wouldn't leave me alone the rest of the day.

We make our way together into the cafeteria after gym class and go the pick up our lunches. When I turn around to go to our usual table, to meet our friends, I see no other then Four, sitting there, laughing with my friends

**This is my first first fanfiction so go easy on me and review please! Tell me what you think!**


	2. First impression

Four POV

"But why do I have to do this? You know that I didn't do anything wrong! That guy is making it all up" I complain to Travis, my manager, over the phone

"I know Four, but that's not how the media is making it look, and it's definitely not how everyone sees it, so just suck it up man!"

"But-" I start

"But nothing. You've been getting into trouble for quite some time, and people have this perception of you, and all of the producers are tired of working with you. So just take some time off" He finishes

I sigh "Okay man, whatever you say" And hang up

This sucks. You see, when you're a well known Hollywod actor, you'd think life is all parties and having fun, but it's not all that, not all that at all. Instead people try to take advantage of you or, when that doesn't work, screw you over, wich is the case.

When I started up in this business I thought that everything was perfect, the cars, the attention, the money, everything that I've ever wanted. I even got to stay away from Marcus, my father if you can cal him that. But then it came the lack of privacy, every step I took I always had someone following me around, taking my picture, I couldn't live life on my terms, and a guy with a temper like mine doesn't take that well

So now here I am, atanding at the door of Faction High, ready to go to school, just because a paparazzi who's camera got trashed, acused me of starting a beef with him and trashing his camera.

I take a deep breath as I make my way into the school. I know what's expecting me, girls screaming and throwing themselves at me. Most guys find that a dream come true, and I did too at first, but then you realize that they don't exactly appreciate your work, just your looks.

I go into the student's office to pick up my schedule and locker combo and when I enter I immediately hear a bunch of girls scream and I'm instantly surrounded

"Four! Four! Hey, I'm Molly, head cheerleader. It's so nice to finally meet, we've been wating here for a while! I loved your last movie by the way, you are just so hot!"

The other girls are quick to agree and I notice that they're all cheerleaders. Great, could this get anymore of a cliché?

"Um, thanks" I say to them, trying to be polite

"Anyway, do you want me to show you around? Wich class do you have now?"

I don't really get a chance to tell her that I don't have my schedule because they close in their circle on me and start asking a bunch of questions. It takes a total of 5 to 10 minutes for me to actually be able to tell them to let go

"Look, thank you all but I really need to go get my stuff and leave for class. Bye"

And turn around to get my schedule. The nice lady at the front desk greets me and hands me the schedule and the locker combo. I wish her a nice day and start making my way to the locker once there I take a look at my new schedule

1st Period Biology  
2nd Period Pre-calculus  
3rd Period Gym

4th Period Spanish  
Lunch  
5th Period Chemistry  
6th Period English Literature

It's not so bad, but I'm not really looking forward to Pre-calculus. Anyway I put some things in my locker and then make my way to Biology already pissed because of those girls who wouldn't back off. Just as I'm looking at my schedule trying to figure out where my class is I bump into someone, a girl, and she falls, taking my books with her.

I sigh. Great, just what I needed. I lean down to pick up my books from the ground when I feel her stare on me

"What? Are you going to scream and hug me too?" I asked already mad

"Definitely not. I was going to apologize for running into you, but now I don't think you really deserve one"

Her answer leaves me stunned. Usually this is not the kind of response I get from girls. I get up and look down at her. I am mesmerized by what I see. She is petite, but has loose long dark blonde hair and a curvy body. But it's not until she gets up and looks at me that I am struck by her beauty. Her face is flawless and she doesn't wear any makeup, unlike most girls. Her eyes though, her eyes are what really captivates me. So many colors that I could get lost counting them. They're not grey but not green either, they're somewhere in between.

"What? Are you afraid I'm going to ask you to sign my boob?" She asks, snapping me out of my gaze

"I'm sorry for-" I start to apologize, now regretting being so rude to her

"Yeah well, next time don't be such an ass" She cuts me of and turns around

I stand there, completely amazed by this girl and realizing just now that I made a fool of my self. I hope that I see her again, at least to apologize.

I make my way to class, only to spend the next 10 minutes searching for it. Who knew that this would be so hard? I finally find the class and knock on the door

"I'm sorry, Mr Rodgers? I'm sorry I'm late. I am new here and got lost on my way to class"

As I say this I scan the room, only to find a pair of greyish green eyes looking directly into mine. She's in my class. I didn't realize she was a senior, being so petit

"Ah yes! Mr To-"

"Four sir, I go by Four" I tell him. I don't need anyone here knowing my real name

"Yes, Mr Four, you can take your place next to Miss Prior" He gestures

It's not until then that I realize that the only free spot is right next to her, and that she must be Miss Prior

I make my way over seeing only my destination, not even bothering to look at my other classmates

I sit down and quickly take out my things, then deciding to turn to here and offer my hand

"Hi, I think we met earlier, I'm Four" I introduce myself

She looks at me, then at my hand and then back at me

"Yeah, I know, and I don't know if you can call that meeting someone"

I laugh "Aren't you gonna, at least, tell me your name?"

"Nope."

"Look, I'm sorry about the I acted earlier but I'm-"

"Don't sweat it superstar" She says

I'm a little taken aback by her answer, she is the first to say that and make it sound so bad

"Can I at least apologize?" I beg

"Yes, apology accepted, now let me pay attention" She tells me off and I turn into my sit

The rest of the class goes by, with me paying more attention to her than the actual class, but I also notice her looking at me, so there's still a chance I can get her to like me

The class finishes and I make my way to the next one, always with my head down to avoid recognition. I enter into Pre-calc and sit down next to guy that looks to me and extends his hand

"Hey, I'm Zeke! You must be new here" He introduces himself

I take his hand and shake it "Hey, what's up? I'm Four"

"I thought you looked familiar, you're that actor right?"

"Yeah, that's me" I say

"Yeah man, you're the talk of the school"

I prepare to respond but the teacher's walks in and the conversations ceases. Throughout the day I learn that I have most of my classes with Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna, whom I meet later. They explain me how everything works, talk to me about the 'factions' or so they call it. He tells me that the cheerleaders are dying to get me alone and ask to go with one of them to this Friday's bon fire, which apparently is a big deal here. I laugh and say that they shouldn't get their hopes up

"Well if that's because you don't have company you can always come with us" He tells me "And by us I mean our group, which is me, Shauna, Christina, my brother Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene, Will, Christina and Tris"

"I'll think about it, I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Haha dude, you're funny! Intrude pfff" He laughs

"I don't even know them, maybe they won't want me there"

"Well that's impossible, but if it makes you feel better you can sit with us now at lunch and I'll introduce them"

I agree with him and we head over to the cafeteria, where I meet everyone except Christina and Tris, since they had gym and always come later than the rest of them"

After sometime we all seem to be getting along just fine laughing our way through lunch with me telling some of my wild Hollywood stories, when I hear someone

"Oh my god Tris! Four is at our table"

I turn to see who it is, when I see to girls, one with dark short black hair and, to my amazement, I see the girl from this morning. Tris, I assume. Since her friend is the one with the big smile on her face, I can only guess that it was her who spoke.

As they make their way over to us, someone whispers in my ear

"You may want to close your mouth there, people are noticing"

I look to my side only to see Shauna wink at me and laugh. I close my mouth, embarrassed that she caught me staring at Tris

"Thanks for the heads up" I say and at the same time wonder if she is the one dating Will, seen as they told me that his girlfriend is also part of the group

"No problem, and no. She doesn't have a boyfriend"

I grin at her response. My day just keeps getting better by the minute

Christina, I assume, goes sit next Will and I squeeze in next to Shauna to give her space to sit next to me. She looks at me a little bit apprehensive but none less takes the sit.

"So Four" Zeke starts "these are Christina-" he points to Christina that gives me a small wave " and the pretty lady next to you is Tris"

I look at her and she makes a small smile towards me. I extend my hand to her once again

"Nice to finally learn your name Tris"

This time she takes it "Well, next time you should be more nice"

Christina looks confused and asks "You to know each other?!"

I look at Tris and see that she's busy giving Christina a glare so I say joking

"Yeah we met this morning in the hall when she crashed into me and then again in Bio class"

"Excuse me" Tris starts "If I remember correctly _you_ crashed into _me_!"

She looks at me with a glare but quickly realizes that I'm joking and let's out a small laugh. _God, what a laugh_, I think

Christina gives her a look of 'we'll talk later' and the conversation starts again between everyone at table. We talk about Hollywood, my lifestyle, parties and end up talking about the bon fire

"Yeah, by the way, Four is coming with us to the bon fire!" Zeke says to the group

They look genuinely excited that I'm going with them so I, again I feel a sense of joy inside me. I notice that Tris hasn't said anything so I ask her

"Are you going? Friday, I mean"

But before she can answer Christina cuts in "Of course she is going!"

"Chris, I don't know if I can make it" She answers and my heart drops a little

"Of you can, it's even your day off!"

"Yeah but it's not like the last one went very well" She replies and everyone at the table tenses up.

I quickly realize that I'm missing something but I decide not to push it and instead change the subject, turning to Tris

"You work? Where?"

"Yes, I work at a little cafe near school"

"And you're in school at the same time?" I'm amazed

"We can't all be superstars" she jokes "And I only work there part-time"

I'm about to ask her something when two guys walk by and stop next to us

"Hello Trissy, long time no see. Are you going to the bonfire this Friday?"

The whole table turns angry and Tris shrinks a little in her place and gets defensive

"Get lost Peter" She scowls at him

"Why Trissy, don't be like that" the other one says "We had so much fun the last one, maybe this time we can have even more"

When he finishes they walk away with a creepy grin in their faces and Tris immediately exhales

"Who were those?" I ask

"Those are Peter and Eric, two of the three reasons why I don't feel like going to the bonfire" Tris answers me, with her head between her hands.

I'm about to ask her what she means when the bell rings. Zeke turns to me and asks

"What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry"

"Ah, too bad man, I don't have that one"

I frown and get up and start to come to terms with the fact that I'm going to be Dora the Explorer again when Tris stands up and says

"Come on superstar, we have class together" She smiles

I instantly smile at her and we make our way out of the cafeteria.

**Heey! So thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update at least every two days! Please keep reviewing to let me know what you think! xx **


	3. Trust

**So I'm thinking of making them live somewhere in North Carolina, somewhere like Carolina Beach.. I know that is supposed to be Chicago but I like the idea of a small town with a beach near by**

**Thank you all for the reviews, it really drives me to write more every day**

Tris POV

We make our way out of the cafeteria, Four walking beside me. I can tell he's still intrigued by Peter and Eric, but I'm not going to tell him what that was about. I chose to be nice to him at lunch because, apparently, he's going to hang out with our group. And that's just it, me being polite. We keep walking in silence until he breaks it

"So, are you a senior? How come you are in some of my classes?"

"I'm a junior, I just take some AP classes" I tell him

"Which of you are juniors? I didn't quite get that at lunch"

"Me, Chris, Will, Uriah and Marlene are juniors. Zeke and Shauna are seniors"

"And how did you all meet?"

"We all pretty much grew up together. This is a small town so everyone knows everyone"

He is about to respond but we are interrupted by Molly, who sees us together and throws herself at Four, giving me a shove

"Four baby! Why didn't you come sit with us at lunch today?"

"Uuh, I-" He seems a little confused and annoyed "Could you please get off of me? You're kinda in my personal space. Besides you never asked me to go sit with you and your friends" He finishes while making her let go of him

She notices my presence and turns to me

"What are you doing here Trissy" She scowls " Don't you have anywhere better to go? Or are you trying to make him go to the bonfire with you?"

I laugh at her "No. By all means, please, he's all yours"

After this I look at Four, who is now more inches away from Molly, and see him with a surprised and somewhat sad look on his face. What was he expecting, that I would fight over him with Molly?

"Well, it's probably best" She starts "We all know that you can't really be trusted at bonfires. I mean, just think of last year. So, what story are you going to make up this year?" She laughs

And that little comment is like a punch in the gut for me. I mean, I always new that she was a bitch, but I didn't think that she would get this low.

"Does your ass ever get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth Molly?" I ask her "Because that was low even for you"

She is a little taken aback by my response but shakes it off and I turn to Four

"I'm not going to stand here and be insulted. I trust you can find your way to our class. I would tell you to ask her, but given that her IQ and shoe size are the same, I wouldn't trust her answer"

With this I turn around and leave him there, not even bothering to wait for an answer. I reach the classroom and sit and 30 seconds later Four appears in the doorway and, next thing I know, he's sitting beside me

He turns to me "What story is this about you and the bonfire? I heard it like three times today"

"There's no story" I simply say, not looking at him

"Really? Because given that conversation I would've said otherwise. And why did Molly ask you what you were going to make up this year?"

This time I turn to him, exasperated by all the questions

"Look Mr. Hollywood, I don't know how things work in your world but here, in the real world we don't trust people we just met. Just because you sat with us at lunch and are going to hang out with our group doesn't mean that we're friends or that I trust you, it means that we're acquainted. Trust is earned, I cannot magically give it away."

I turn around, back into my seat but not before answering his other question

"As for what Molly said, I don't know what she was talking about either. Because I sure as hell didn't make anything up"

He stands there, beside me, not knowing what to say and eventually decides that is better to say nothing. Time flies and before I know it the class is over. I gather my things, truly annoyed at him. Does he think that just because he's some hot shot celebrity that everyone just makes all his wishes come true?

I turn to leave and a hand grabs my arm

"Look, I don't know what I did to you-" He starts

"You didn't do anything, and I'm not gonna let you do it either. I know guys like you! You may come from Hollywood but in your chore you are all the same. You think that you own everyone and that just because everyone there worships you, it means we're going to have to do it too. News flash, not everyone is in love with you"

"I don't think everyone is in love with me" He defends

"Of course you don't… Look, let's just be polite to each other, for the sake of our group, and not pretend like you care about any of us who live here"

I look up to him, given that he is taller than I am, and find a saddened and hurt expression concealed all over his face. I fell a little bad with myself that it was me who caused it and taken aback that I was able to cause it in the first place. I quickly shake off that feeling

"Well, I see you tomorrow Four. I don't want to be late for class. Bye"

"Yes, you are right" He says with a distant voice, and I can't tell if he's talking about class or our other conversation "I better keep going too. See you Tris"

And with that we make our separate ways.

The rest of the day goes by fast and next thing I know I'm heading to work, taking Chris with me. She doesn't work there, but she wanted to come with me to know more about my conversations with Four. I finish telling her everything, which earns me several looks and even a lecture for being so mean to him. I brush her off, not really wanting to think about him. I make my way into the cafe, after saying goodbye to Chris, with the promise that I'll call her later.

I greet Tori, and owner of the cafe, who I now consider a friend and start my work.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful and next thing I know I'm eating dinner with my parents. We start talking about our day, and school

"So Tris" starts Caleb "How's the new kid?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I saw you two at lunch and then again in the hallway"

"If I didn't now better I would say you were spying on me Caleb" I joke

"What? No! I was simply walking by"

"Well if you must know, Zeke was the one who invited him over and then we had class together so we walked there"

"What new kid?" My mother asks

My parents are simple people. My father works in a company, one of those publicity companies and my mother is a nurse at the hospital, but also volunteers at various shelters

"That actor guy, the one that came here to study after getting in trouble" Caleb answers

"And is he nice?"

"I don't know Mom, Tris is the one that's been with him"

"Beatrice?" My mother looks my way

"He is… I don't know Mom, he's an actor, I didn't spend that much time with him" I answer "But I guess he's okay. I mean, apart from thinking that the world revolves around him and expecting us to love him just because he's famous"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Beatrice" My Dad speaks

"I'm not, but I still don't trust him that much. Either way, I think he's going to hang out around our group, at least until the bonfire, so don't worry, I'll be polite"

"And are you going to the bonfire sweetie?" My mother asks

"I don't know"

"Well, I think you should come Tris. And if you're worried about anything, don't be. I'll be there and so will all of your friends" Caleb smiles at me

I thank him, with a small smile on my face. His words mean a lot to me. What I don't tell him is that he was there the last time too, but I don't want him to feel guilty for anything that happened that night.

We end dinner and I go upstairs to my room to do my homework, ending up talking with Christina over the phone once they are finished and I finally agree to go to the bonfire.

When I go to sleep I can't help but wonder how tomorrow is going to turn out. Did I really hurt Four with my words, at least as much as it looked? Will he be nice to me or be the ass from this morning?

I make my thoughts go away. The last thing I need is to be thinking about Four before I go to sleep.

**So this chapter is a bit smaller but the next one will be a very good one! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I'll try to update it as soon as possible! xx**


	4. Bonfire

**Hey guys! So thank you all for the amazing reviews, it's amazing! I need your help for the next chapter though!**

**What do you guys prefer: Never have I or Truth or Dare**

**Let me know by reviewing!**

Tris POV

The rest of the week goes by fast and suddenly it's Friday, the day of the bonfire.

Four is still coming with us. We talk occasionally either at lunch or sometimes even during class. I wouldn't exactly consider him my friend, but I'm less defensive when it comes to him, answering his questions without any hint of bitterness.

The first two days were the weirdest though, he would steal glances at me but not talk to me. Christina eventually noticed this exchange and said, once again, that I was too harsh on him and that the things I told him probably hurt him. None less, two days after our 'confrontation', if you can call it that, he came to talk to me

"Hey Tris, can I speak to you?" He approached me, after we got off of chemistry

"Yeah, sure" I answered a little suspicious. He hasn't said a word to me in to days and, as much as I don't want to admit it, that began to bother me a little

"I've been thinking about our exchange the other day and I just wanted to talk to you, get some things straitened out"

"Ok…"

"I didn't expect to come here and sweep everybody out of their feet or to worship me, as you so poetically put it. And I don't want you to trust me blindly, you or anyone else for that matter, or for you to tell me your deepest secrets. I, too, think that trust is earned and I too have secrets that I wouldn't share with anyone so I get where you're coming from."

I stand there looking at him, and for the first time I am taken aback by what he's telling me

"I can tell that you have trust issues. All I can say is that someday I hope I'll be able to earn your trust and your friendship, and you mine" He finished

And having said that, he left me there in the hallway, thinking and wondering if I had judged him wrong.

Remembering that conversation, even now after two days, still makes me wonder that, but I'm quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Christina calls me over our table in the cafeteria

"Tris! Are you there?" She asks

"Sorry, just zoned out I guess"

"If you're worried about tonight don't be sweetie, we're not gonna let you out of our sight!" Shauna tells me, while rubbing my arm

"Yeah Tris, we got your back!" Uriah shouts and they are all quick to agree, even Four

"Thanks guys, really" I thank them and then turn to Christina "What were you saying Chris?"

"I was saying that we should, us girls of course, get ready together, before the bonfire" She tells me with a huge grin

"Yeah, I guess… In your house?"

"Yes! That way I can do your makeup and choose what you'll wear!"

I instantly cringe and regret my decision, but I don't argue, knowing that it will lead me nowhere.

"Hey guys" Zeke starts "So I think we should bring some stuff for tonight and we should also decide who's gonna ride with who, and if we are going to camp out at the beach"

"Oh brother, always the planner" Uriah mocks "But yeah, let's figure that out"

After some talk we agree that us girls are going to bring the snacks, some pizzas and marshmallows, while the guys are in charge of the drinks. We also decide that Christina, Will and Shauna are going with Zeke in his pick-up, while me, Marlene and Uriah are going with Four, who surprisingly also drives a pick-up, and that we're all going to camp at the beach.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by and at the end of school me, Marlene, Shauna and Christina make our way to her house. Christina is not rich, but she lives well, has a big house with a large backyard with a barbecue and a swimming pool.

We go to her room and are immediately greeted by her huge closet full of clothes. I cringe at the thought that I'm going to be in her hands for the next two hours, since the boys agreed to be here at seven to pick us up.

Christina spends the next two hours making us try on her clothes and doing our makeup. When she was finally done with my makeup, just a little eye shadow and some lipstick, we still haven't figured out anything for me to wear. That is until she goes to another room and comes back with a tie waist red shirt and some skinny dark denim jeans.

"No Chris, don't even think that I'm going to wear that!" I quickly say looking at the shirt

"Come on Tris, why not? You'll look hot in it!" She whines "And, besides, Four will go crazy when he sees you"

"What does he have to do with any of this?" I ask

"Oh come on Tris," Marlene says "The guy's been lusting over you since he got here! Anyone can see that"

"That's not true! Besides, we don't even talk that much and he has tons of girls after him, why would he be interested in me?"

"Exactly because you aren't one of those girls. Maybe he finds that refreshing" Shauna finishes

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, just do me the favor of please wearing this shirt" Christina says with puppy eyes

I end up agreeing and let them doll me up, as I like to call it. They finish my outfit throwing some black boots and I'm all done. Just as we finish packing our things, the food that we got earlier, some blankets and sleeping bags, the boys arrive, honking to let us know that they're here.

We leave the house and make our way to the trucks. As I'm making my way over I notice Four looking my way, or more staring. I give him a small smile and he seems to snap out of it.

I start wondering if maybe Shauna and Marlene were right, if maybe he does feel some attraction towards me but I shake that thought. A guy like him would never be interested in me. Not that I care of course.

I get into the shotgun sit of his truck, since Marlene and Uriah insisted on going together in the back. He starts driving towards the beach and I realize that he tunes in a country music radio station as I hear Tim McGraw's 'Southern Girl' coming up

"You like country music?" I ask him amazed

"Yes, since I was a little kid. Why, you don't? I can change station if you like"

"No no, I love country music. Who knew that superstar had a taste in music?" I joke

He laughs and says "Well, looks like we have something in common after all"

"Yeah looks that way" I smile

I start singing along with the song

"_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey__  
__little bit crazy like New Orleans__  
__Memphis blue and Daytona sunny__  
__Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans"_

I turn to him as I sing the last part

"_Don't you know,__  
__Ain't nothing in the whole wide world__  
__Like a southern girl"_He looks at me with a smile in his face and I quickly feel uncomfortable and turn straight in my sit. We continue to listen to the ride on our way to the beach, with Uriah and Marlene talking in the back and us two occasionally singing along with the radio, until we arrive.

Once we're there, we choose what is going to be our camping site and decide who is going to sleep where

"Well," Christina starts "Me and Will brought a tent, so we're gonna sleep there"

"Yeah, I brought a tent too, for me and Shauna" Zeke says

Uriah and Marlene decide that they're gonna sleep in the back of Zeke's pick up together which leaves me and Four. I glare at my friends with anger for putting me in this situation and then look at Four, but before I can say anything, he speaks

"I'll sleep in the back of the trunk and you can sleep in the back sits. I know that they're not very comfortable, but it's better than sleeping out here."

"Thanks Four" I smile at him

We start setting up camp and not much time later, the bonfire starts.

There is a huge bonfire in the middle of the beach, with everyone from school around it and then there are smaller bonfires scattered all over the beach, marking the various camp sights.

We gather around our small fire, eating our pizzas, drinking our beers and roasting some marshmallows, with the lights from the pick ups pointing to us and Four's radio playing some music. We're done eating when Zeke comes up with an idea.

"Let's make this more interesting! Who wants to play a game?"

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing and don't forget to tell me, what do you prefer: **_**Never have I or Truth or Dare?**_

**I'll try to update it soon xx**


	5. Games

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and here's another one! I decided to incorporate both games after all, due to some reviews. Hope you like it**

Tris POV

"Let's make this more interesting! Who wants to play a game?"

"What game Zeke?" Shauna asks

"Truth or Dare of course! Who's in?"

We all agree but I quickly say "I'll play, but does it have to involve stipping?

Now, that is 9pm, the beach is crowded and you can hear the music blasting near the main bonfire and everybody dancing around it.

"Of course! So if you refuse to do a dare or tell a truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Deal?"

"Deal" We all say at the same time, and I sigh

Everyone gathers up around our small fire and form a small circle

"Well, since I was the one that came up with the idea, I'll start" Zeke said "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Perform a belly dance in the middle of the circle" Zeke says with a grin

Christina shrugs, stands up and starts dancing, lifting her shirt up. She dances for a total of a minute with everyone cheering for her. She sits down after finishing and turns to me. I cringe

"Tris, truth or dare?"

I'm feeling brave tonight so I go with dare. "Dare"

"You have to rate every boy from our group, in terms of hotness, according to you" She grins and I know where this is going, she wants me to admit that I think Four is hot.

"Uriah and Will are 5's" They look at me with an offended look "I'm sorry, I love you guys and all, but not my type of guy"

"Don't worry baby, you're my type for sure" Christina leans into Will and kisses him in the cheek

"Zeke is a 7" He makes a proud smile "And Four's 9" I say that last part without really looking at him, even though he's across from me and I can feel his eyes on me

"I knew it!" Christina yells and I glare at her

"Shauna, truth or dare? I continue

"Truth"

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts

"Uriah, don't start!" We all shout at the same time

"What's a Pansycake?" Asks Four

"It's means like chicken or coward" Zeke explains to him

"Anyway. Shauna Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear? And if yes when?"

Shauna turns red and says "Yes, one time when I slept over at Zeke's and then forgot it there"

We all laugh at how embarrassed she is

"Four" Shauna turns to him "Truth or dare?"

Four seems to ponder over the question, as if not knowing which one of them is worse. Finally he makes up his mind

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us what happened for you to come here"

"As some of you might know, I had a little disagreement with a paparazzi and then someone trashed his camera and he clamed it was me in order to get a quick buck. Since I had already been in trouble before, due to my temper, my manager thought no one would believe so he sent me here to "lay low""

I stare at him with a shocked look on my face. Is he really telling the truth?

"So you never assaulted anyone?" I can't restrain myself from asking

"No" He simply says

We stare at each other until someone says that it's his turn to ask

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to the middle of the bonfire, jump to the back of the first person you see and yell 'Down boy, down!'"

Will gets up to do his dare and me, Four, Zeke and Christina go with him. The first person he happens to see is Peter, jumping on his back doing the dare. We all break out laughing at Peter face when he pushes Will out of his back. Then, when Will makes his way over to us, I notice Peter's eyes on me. He's looking at me with a disturbing grin on his face and that leaves me worried. As we walk back to our camp site, Four seems to notice my nervousness

"Are you okay Tris?" He asks me

"Yeah, why?" I lied

"You just seem kinda off"

I tell him it's just his impression, that I'm okay and we proceed with the game, after telling the others what happened with Will's challenge.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Will carries on with the game

"Dare"

"I dare you to go into the water for a swim"

Marlene looks at sea and then takes off her shirt, standing only in her bra and pants. We all know that Marlene is afraid of the sea, especially at night

"Zeke" Marlene says "You know the question"

"Dare, of course"

"I dare you to kiss every guy in here, on the lips"

Zeke takes of his shirt "That's nasty, I'm not going to kiss my brother!" he says and then turns to me "Tris, truth or dare my friend?"

"Dare"

Christina, who is in one of Zeke's sides, whispers something in his ear and Zeke's face turns into a huge smile

"You have to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the games"

I glare at Christina and Zeke for making me do this. What's it to them? I don't like the guy, at least not how they are making it look

I look at Four asking for permission, with a look that says 'I really don't want to take my shirt off". He gives me a small nod and I cross the circle and make my way into his lap

"I'm so sorry" I say to him

He leans into me and whispers in my ear

"Don't be, I can think of worse ways to spend the evening"

I'm not sure what he meant by that but I remember that is my turn so I look at Christina

"Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go two weeks without shopping"

She glares at me and takes off her shirt.

"Four, truth or dare?"

I quickly whisper "Go with truth, she'll bury you if you choose dare"

He does as I said

"What is your real name?" Chris asks. It's actually a pretty good question, since none of us know. But apparently Four wants it to stay that way, because he takes off his shirt. Great, because things couldn't possibly get more awkward.

"Tris, truth or dare?" He whispers in my ear

I turn to look at him and our faces are just inches away. I swallow and choose truth

"What happened to you one year ago?"

Well, scratch when I said that this couldn't get more awkward because it just did. I take off my shirt refusing to answer him. I'm about to ask Zeke when Marlene speaks

"I tired of this game, we always play it! Let's play another one"

"Let's play 'never have I'!" Screams Christina

"Thank god" I whisper and make my way out of Four's lap when Zeke approaches me

"Where do you think you're going smarty pants? The dare was until the end of the games, plural. You can, however, put you shirt back on"

I glare at him and do as he told, getting back on Four's lap

Marlene starts the game "Never have I ever, been so drunk I couldn't remember anything the next day"

Everyone takes a sip, except me, Will and Marlene, since we are usually the responsible ones

"Never have I ever wore a tampon" Uriah smirks and all of us girls drink

"Never have I ever" Will starts "been to Europe"

Four and I drink

"Never have I ever been in a protest"

I am the only one who drinks and I can see where Chris is getting with this, she wants to get me drunk

"You've been in a protest?" Four asks, but before I have time to answer him, Uriah does it for me

"Our Trissy here is quite the activist"

"Four looks at me with a questioning look and I turn around to answer him

"I am against animal captivity and sometimes I feel the need of expressing my opinion"

"Sometimes?" Asks Christina "One time, during summer, we were planning on going to the zoo, you know to relax and all, and not only did Tris not go, she nagged us for a week until we all said we weren't going either"

"Yeah, and don't even get me started on the orcas and dolphins" Said Shauna, next to us

"Ok, ok! I think he got the point, let's move on!" I say, cutting off Four who was about to speak

"Never have I ever kissed a boy" Zeke says with a smug look on his face

All girls drink and surprisingly so does Will. We all turn to him with a questioning look

"It was in a truth or dare game when I was 14, and I was already in my boxers" And we all break out laughing. As I laugh, I lean into Four and feel his hand coming around my waist. I should probably say something, but the beer is already loosening me up.

"Never have I ever had a celebrity crush and if you did you have to say who it was" Shauna speaks

We all drink, no exceptions

Christina is the first to speak "My first celebrity crush was Daniel Radcliff from Harry Potter and now is Shemar Moore from Criminal Minds"

"Daniela Ruah from NCIS LA" say Zeke and Uriah at the same time

"Anne Hathaway playing Catwoman!" Will shouts

"Yeah, she was awesome in that role, and she's even nicer in person" Four's says to Will

"You've met her?!"

"Yes, in a movie premiere"

"I forgot you are famous. God, I hate you right now"

"I have to say Steven Tyler from Aerosmith" Marlene says

"Seriously Marlene?" Uriah asks "That guy's not even pretty"

"I know, but there is something in him that makes me go mad, and those lips!"

We all laugh at the face Uriah makes and Shauna carries on

"I go with Chris Hemsworth in Thor! That hammer and those abs drive a girl to insanity" She sighs

"Scarlett Johansson playing the Black Widow" Four speaks and all the boys agree with him and then they all look at me

"Okay, I've had two major crushes. Freddy from Scooby-Doo and the ultimate crush Lenny Kravitz. That man is a god, right amount of sexiness and charm" I say with an exasperated look

They all laugh at the way I'm talking. Christina notices I'm a bit cheered up and takes it to her advantage

"C'mon Tris, those weren't your only major crushes"

"Yeah, but my crush on Four is long gone" As I finish saying this, I quickly put my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said

Everyone cracks up and I quickly blame the beer for my slip up. Why am I such a light weight?!

Four leans into me and whispers, "You have a crush on me?"

"Had is the key word in there, not have" I say to him

He seems to be a bit disappointed with my answer and I don't understand why. It's not like he likes me or anything. I turn to him, again our faces inches away, and tell him to go first

"Never have I ever been arrested"

I quickly turn around and glare at him. How did he know? Me, Zeke and Uriah are the only ones who drink.

"Now I have to hear those stories" Four quickly says

"Me and Uriah were drunk and decided to pee in the beach, except we never really made it to the beach, so we peed against a street lamp and got caught by the cops"

We all break out laughing due to Zeke's story and Uriah tries to justify himself, saying that he didn't have any idea of what he was doing

"I was arrested in a protest" I simply say and they don't ask more

We keep playing for a few rounds, getting into more personal and dirtier questions, with Zeke leading them of course. Christina manages to screw me over a few times but I screw her as well. After about five rounds I notice that our beer is coming to an end, so I decide to go get another barrel. They ask me if I need help but I brush them off and say that I'll be right back.

I make my way over to where the barrels are stashed and lean in to pick one up.

That's when everything goes black.

**Hey guys! So here's another one and I hope you liked it! The next one will be in Four's POV! Keep reviewing!**

**Also in case you haven't noticed I kind of have a thing against animals in captivity, specially orcas and dolphins. If you can watch Blackfish and The Cove, I promise you will not regret it!**

**And the celebrity crushes that I wrote in there were my celebrity crushes. Daniela Ruah being my biggest girl crush, kinda has to be being portuguese and all, since I am too. And Lenny Kravitz is my ultimate crush ever**


	6. Savior

**Here's another one! Thank you all for the reviews and for following the story! Hope you like this one**

Four POV

"I'll be right back" Tris said before walking away to get another barrel of beer.

The night had been fun, everyone was great to me, not even caring if I was famous. Even Tris was being nice to me.

Earlier in the evening I was worried of how tonight would turn out, worried that they wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore if I did something wrong, worried that Tris would not let me near her and would just shut down every attempt of talking to her, but that was not the case at all.

When we met up at Zeke's place earlier tonight, all the guys were great saying that I would have a blast. I remember, as we made our way to Christina's, Uriah telling me that this was the party of the semester, that we would play a bunch of games and that he might even help me earn points with Tris

"What do you mean, earn points with Tris?" I ask him

"Come on man, you've all caught you staring right at her for the past week." He remarks "Just admit that you're into her!"

I ponder on that before answering "I'm not into her, I just find her different and interesting"

"Yeah right, is that the line of one of your movies?"

"Look it's true, she's just different, she treats me differently than the other girls I know. I find it kind of refreshing" I laugh

"Hm-hm" It's all Uriah says as we reach Christina's house.

All my thoughts went out the roof, though, when I saw her make her way to me, or better, my truck. She was just beautiful tonight, more beautiful than any other day. As the night goes on I learn more about her, her taste in country music, her clear love for her causes. The more I learn, the more intrigued I am. Most girls I know, don't care about animals in captivity, don't get arrested for protesting against what they believe is wrong, they care about shopping or makeup, or getting the next guy on their list.

At some point she finds her way to my lap and, although I enjoy it, I have to admit that it turns a bit awkward when she takes off her shirt, not wanting to answer my question. We change games, and as the drinks start to make an effect on us, I can feel her and myself light up. I get particularly happy when she, accidentally, admits to have a crush on me, or that she had a crush on me, as she put it.

After five or six round of 'Never have I ever' I know a whole lot more about them, as they do about me, due to the ridiculous and funny stories that we tell each other.

* * *

As we wait for Tris, we keep talking about random stuff

"So Four" Christina makes conversation "How are you liking our plain life so far?"

"It's better than I expected, no offense guys" I add, as I see their fake faces of shock "Now that I know you guys, it's great to be here, but before that, I wasn't really looking forward to it"

"Yeah, but now you are, specially after bonding with Tris" Uriah smirks from ear to ear. I am about to answer but Christina cuts me off

"I've noticed. Look, I know that Tris can be difficult, but she just has a really hard time trusting someone new, specially after last year, but if you stick around long enough and prove it to her that you are worth her trust I promise you that you'll know one of the best persons in the world. She can be a little cold sometimes, or as she calls it, realistic, but she is a great person"

They all agree with Christina

"I believe that" I reply "What happened to her last year though?" I press on the subject, hopeful that someone will tell me

"Sorry lover boy" Shauna answers and pats me on my arm "None of us are drunk enough to tell you that story"

And they all laugh. We tell stories and continue talking for a long 10 minutes before I realize that Tris as been gone for quite sometime. Normally I wouldn't worry but since she was only going to get a barrel and that was already 20 minutes ago, I start to wonder

"I'm gonna go see if Tris needs help" I tell them and get up

They all start joking and saying that I just want to get some time alone with her as I walk away.

I head over to the place where the barrels are stashed only to find no one there. It's a pretty secluded place after all, a little far away from the main bonfire.

I begin to turn around, thinking that maybe Tris found a friend and went with them for a while, until I hear someone scream

"Help, hel-" I hear from a certain distant

I try to make out where the screams are coming from, realizing that they're from one of the most distant parts of the beach, near the parking lot, and make my way over there to see what's going on.

As I walk over to the parking lot, the voices turn clearer

"Please stop, please! Please don't do this! HELP, help!" I hear someone scream. I start to run, now getting scared due to what I hear. I can easily see that someone is in desperate need for help

"Come on Trissy, are we really doing this again? We already been through this last year, now I wanna get to the good part" I hear a male voice sneer and stop on my tracks as my brain realizes who's the person in distress. It's not just someone. It's Tris.

I continue running over to where they are, the voices getting clearer by the second

"No one is going to believe you now, you'll be like the boy who cried wolf" Another voice says "Just shut up, and maybe it won't hurt so much"

I am a few meters away from where they are and I'm shocked by what I see, Tris pinned against a car, by to guys, who I now realize are Eric and Peter.

"Please stop" Tris almost whispers, her strength giving out on her "please"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt much" Peter says "At least not to me"

He laughs and I launch myself at him, finally reaching their spot. I rip Peter off of Tris and then make my way to Eric, punching in his jaw and stomach. He's taken aback by my attack and while I approach him to knock him out, I see Peter from the corner of my eye making his way to attack me. I quickly turn around kicking him and knocking him out cold.

I turn to see that Eric has managed to recover, managing to punch me in the the jaw. I quickly strike back, and start punching him in the stomach repeatedly. It's not until a hand touches my shoulder that I realize, he's knocked out.

"Four" I turn around only to see Tris there, with a hand on my shoulder, tears in her eyes.

I get up and, at almost the same level as her, my eyes scan her body for injuries. As I look at her face I notice her teared eyebrow, and her already swelling jaw. She has her shirt ripped off, revealing her bra and scratches on her arms

I put my hands on her shoulders

"Are you alright?" I ask, and immediately slap myself for the stupid question "What I mean is, can I do anything? Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

"No, I just wanna go home" She falls apart, her knees giving out on her. I thankfully manage to catch her and wrap my arms around her

"I'll take you home, let's go get my truck"

We start walking towards the campsite, passing the place where the barrels are stored, and when we're almost there she stops and looks at me

"Can I wait here while you go get my stuff and the truck? I don't feel like going in there"

"I don't want to leave you here alone Tris" I say to her with a worried look on my face

"It's ok, it's not like they are going to come back anytime soon and, besides, I don't want to be asked a lot of questions, I just want to go home, please"

She stares as me with a pleading look on her face. How can I refuse her anything?

"And what do you want me to tell them? They're going to want to know why you're leaving all of the sudden"

"Just tell them that I've had to much to drink or something, that I wasn't feeling well and that you're just going to drop me off and you'll be right back"

"Tris-"

"Please Four, I just want to go home" She's almost breaking down again

"Okay, I'll go and bring the truck around. Don't get out of here, I'll come and get you ok?"

She just nods and thanks me. I turn around and run the rest of the way, not wanting to leave her alone, one more second than I have to. I reach the others and they all look at me, the beer we had left already gone. They drank it all, which means that most of them are pretty far gone to even notice how long I've been gone. Marlene and Will are the more sober ones

I reach Marlene and Will "Tris isn't feeling so good so I'm going to take her home. Tell the others when they sober up ok?"

Marlene notices my worried gaze and my rush as I start to gather mine and Tris's things "Are you ok Four? Is Tris ok? Why are you so stressed?"

"Everything is okay, I just don't want to leave her alone for too long"

Marlene and Will nod, with a suspicious look on both of their faces, and I finish gathering our things. Waving them goodbye, the others start to shout incomprehensible things, I hop on to my truck and drive it in the parking lot, until I am in front of the spot where I left Tris

I take of the jacket I have in my car, remembering her torn shirt, and make my way over to her. I find her on the sand, hugging her self and shivering. I approach her and slide the jacket over her shoulders. This ends up startling her, making her jump

"Sorry" I tell her "I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay"

"The car is here, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes please, let's go"

We walk side by side to the car, I open the door to the passenger seat and she slides in. We already drove half of the way, according to where she told me her house was, and I wonder the whole drive what happened out there, and why was Peter talking about a last time? Has this happened before? Is this what happened to her last year?

I am emerged in my thoughts until she speaks and pulls me out of them

"You're thinking so much that I swear I can hear you"

"Sorry" It's my only response. I don't want to push her

"It's ok"

After another minute of silence she speaks

"I'm gonna tell everything that happened. Tonight and exactly a year ago"

I hold my breath. This is it

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Thank you all, I'll update it as soon as possible! xx**


	7. Truth

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and follows! Here is another one! Hope you enjoy it**

Tris POV

"I'm gonna tell everything that happened. Tonight and exactly a year ago" I say, looking at Four

We are on our way to my house, where he is dropping me off. We're already halfway across it and I can tell that he wants to know what happened, not just tonight but one year ago and, given everything that happened today, I think he deserves to know the truth

He looks at me just for a moment, not wanting to take the eyes of the road for too long

"You don't have to, I understand if you don't want to tell me, at least not tonight"

"Yes," I reply "you were not asking very loudly and, besides, you deserve to know"

He gives me a small smile and focuses on the road in front of us, giving me time to process it all and figure out how I'm going to tell him this. A minute after, I take a deep breath and start telling my story

"About a year and a half ago I started dating Peter and eventually we broke up in the end of summer, last year. While we were-"

"I'm sorry" He interrupts me "You dated Peter? Like that Peter?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

He nods, not saying another word

"As I was saying, I began to date Peter and no, at first he wasn't the asshole he is today. At least I thought he wasn't. He was sweet and he cared about me, always calling me, worrying about me, giving me presents from time to time, that kind of stuff. Eventually school ended and during the summer he became really controlling and jealous, never letting me go to see my friends, always wanting me to spend all of my time with him… He even began showing up at my work to see what I was doing and whom I talked to"

I take in another deep breath as I begin to reach the worst part of the story

"Eventually it escalated and one night, it was already the end of summer, I said I was going to the movies with the guys and not spending the evening with him. We fought and during the argument he slapped me"

When I finish saying this Four's head turns to me with an angry look

"He hit you? He actually hit you?!"

I look at him with a worried look, his hands are gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest? You don't look very fine"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's nothing. Please continue, don't worry about me" He answers

I stare at him a little bit more but eventually pick up on where I left of

"So he hit me, and the second he did it I broke up with him. I wasn't going to be with someone who didn't trust me or respect me and was forcing himself on me"

"What do you mean forcing himself on you?"

"Peter wanted me to do things that I wasn't prepared to do or comfortable in doing. He didn't respect my decisions and was always pushing me. I broke up with him right before school started but he kept calling me everyday saying that I couldn't just dump him, and that he would get back at me and stuff like that. Eventually, during the first week of school, he stopped speaking to me altogether and I was so relieved, because I was getting scared of what he might do"

I stop and realize that we are parked outside my house, Four turned all the way in his seat, looking at me. He has a soft but at the same time worried and angry gaze. He looks at me directly in the eye and for the first I notice how blue his eyes are, and I find myself getting lost in them but I quickly go back to reality. What am I thinking? I'm just way too emotional right now

"So the week went by and no sign of Peter" I continue telling him "And, eventually, the night of the bonfire arrives and we do what we did every year, and what we did this year. Sometime in the night I leave the camp to go to the bathroom and that's when they grab me. There were three of them and I tried to fight them off, I really did, but there was not much I could do against three guys" I say, getting more nervous as I speak.

Telling the story all over again, after what just happened finally does it for me. It finally sinks in what happened tonight. I was attacked all over again

Four notices my unease and grabs my hand, squeezing it

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now"

I nod, continuing "Either way they tied me to a tree and two of them began to hit me and trying to rip some of my clothes off. At this time I had already figured out who they were. It was Peter, Eric and Al, I recognized their voices"

"Who's Al?"

I suddenly remember that Four never knew Al. "Al was a boy that used to belong in our group. He always had a crush on me and I guess Peter told him that, once he was done with me, Al could have his turn. As they continued to hit me I was screaming so much that I think my voice was giving in. Peter kept saying that I was his girlfriend and that he could do whatever he wanted with me" I proceed, getting more nervous by the second "I kept screaming, hopping that someone would show up and, before they could do anything more than just hit me, someone did. My brother Caleb was looking for me and he heard my screaming and came to help me"

I don't even realize that I'm crying until Four brushes a tear off of my face. I quickly recompose myself and finish my story

"The rest you can figure out. Peter and Eric ran but Al wasn't fast enough. Caleb caught him and beat the crap out of him, much like you did to the other two a while ago. He took me to a hospital but I never pressed charges, although eventually everyone found out"

"And that guy, Al?" He almost spits the name "What happened to him?"

"He eventually got out of the hospital and moved, couldn't deal with the shame and the guilt, he said"

"He couldn't deal with what he did to you? What a coward" He finishes

"The worst part is that they broke my trust. How can someone that supposedly cares for you, hurt you like that? How can they hurt anyone like that?" I ask, not sure if I'm asking him or myself

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Tris, you didn't deserve any of this and I'm so sorry I didn't find you earlier"

"You don't have nothing to be sorry about" I tell him "I'm just grateful that you found me when you did tonight"

"And tonight? Why did he do that to you again?"

"He figured that, since I already accused him last year after the story came out, nobody would believe me and he is right"

"What?! How can you say that?"

"No one will believe me. Assaulted twice by the same guys? Who would believe something like that?" I tell him, looking at my lap to avoid eye contact

He grabs shoulders and turns me to him

"Hey, everyone will believe you, and I was there, I saw what they did, and I swear to you that they will pay for what they did to you"

I look him directly in the eye and start getting lost in them again, taken aback by his words. Who knew that he was this considerate, that he actually cared about what happened to me, and wasn't just curious about it.

I realize that we've been like this for some time and shrug him off, turning to open the passenger seat's door. I turn around and tell him

"Thank you for saving me tonight and thanks for driving me home. Have a safe ride back" I smile

I make my way to leave the car but he grabs my wrist

"Where are you going?" He gives me a questioning look

"Home"

"Do you have someone in there waiting for you?"

I'm about to answer him yes when I remember that Caleb is going to sleep in the beach, not knowing what happened to me, and that my parents went to a wedding this weekend, so I'm all alone.

He seems to read my face, quickly saying

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get you inside and clean up those scratches before they infect"

I don't argue, realizing now how tired I am. He takes my stuff out of the truck, not letting me carry any of it and we walk side by side to my house. I open the door and turn the lights on, stepping aside to let him in.

My house isn't very big, having only two floors. The top floor holds three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The lower floor has a living room of a considerable size, a kitchen, a small dinning room and a toilet.

He examines my house before saying with a smile

"You have a lovely home"

"Thank you, it's not as big as the ones you're used to I'm sure, but it's home"

He then asks me where the first aid kit is and I tell him. He goes to retrieve it and then sits down on the couch next to me and begins to clean the wounds on my neck and arms. As he does this, I never take my eyes off of him, deep in thought and realizing how wrong I was on judging him

I guess I stared for too long because, suddenly, I feel him giving me a little shake, snapping me back to reality

"Tris, if you're worried that I might tell anyone, don't be. I wouldn't betray your trust like that. Although I think you should probably tell the others, they'll want to know" He tells me, while putting an ice pack in my swollen jaw.

Our fingers brush as I'm about to grab the bag and I shudder. I can't tell if it is due to our contact or to the ice that is now in contact with my skin

"Yes, I will tell them tomorrow before I go to work. Christina will probably come here in the morning anyway. And thank you, for not telling anyone" I tell him, looking into his eyes once again

"Of course. I know how it feels to have your privacy stolen from you"

I give him a confused look "What do you mean?"

"With the paparazzi always following me, it's hard to keep anything just mine"

"I guess I never thought about it that way"

"No one ever does. No one ever thinks that sometimes is hard to be a public figure. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, they are the reason why I do what I do, but sometimes I just wish I had some space to myself"

"I get your point" I tell him

Truth is that I never thought of things the way his putting them

"Is that why you lost your temper that other time? Why you were sent here?" I push the subject, not wanting to talk about me anymore

"Not exactly. Yes, I do admit that I sometimes get a little hot headed but I didn't assault anyone. That guy was overstepping the boundaries and I had already told him off and when someone shoved him and broke him equipment he claimed that it was me, to get a quick buck"

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"In my world that's not how things work. The media says what they want to, and the truth you know is what they want you to know"

"How so?"

"Ninety-nine percent of the things you read about celebrities are not true. They make you so they can break you" He finishes

I ponder on what he tells me, becoming aware of how I miss judged him from the beginning

"I think I owe you an apology then" I tell him

"For what?"

"For believing on what was written in the magazines and not giving you a chance of being my friend from the start"

"Don't be" He tells me "It was actually very refreshing and, in a way, you made me realize that just because I'm famous, doesn't mean everyone likes me. I think I was beginning to forget that"

"In that case, you're welcome" I smile to him, giving him a little shove

We stay there talking for a few more minutes, about his life and my family. After a while he starts to yawn and he notices

"I should go, it's late and you need to sleep, after the night you had"

I walk him to the door and we stand there in the doorway, looking at each other

"Well thank you again for everything, really. And for listening"

"It was my pleasure. I mean, not the whole saving you, not that I'm not thankful that I did it, but I wish I didn't have to. As for listening, anytime you want"

He starts to ramble and for the first time, since it all happened I genuinely laugh. I look at him and wish him goodnight

"Goodnight Four"

"Until tomorrow Tris" he responds

"Until tomorrow? What make you so sure that you will see me tomorrow? And can't you just say goodnight like everyone?"

"I don't know, maybe we will meet on the street or something, this is a small town after all, so I'm hopeful. And goodnight it's too final, until tomorrow it's more hopeful, full of possibilities" He finishes

"Where did you learn that, on one of your movies?" I laugh

"Actually it was on a tv show" He smiles at me and I laugh once again

We say our goodbyes all over again and I watch him walking toward his car. As he is walking I wonder _'Will I see him again tomorrow?_' and, surprisingly, I find myself wishing that I do

**So that's it guys! Another one done! Tell me what you think by reviewing and thank you all for the amazing support! xx**


	8. Can't wait to see you

**Hey guys, so thank you for the amazing reviews and all the follows. From now on it might be a bit more difficult to update with such frequency because I'm entering my exam period, and I'll have to study lots and lots of anatomy, but I promise that I'll try to update at least twice a week. **

**Now here is another one, hope you like it!**

Tris POV

I wake up feeling my body soar and immediately remember the events from last night. Going to the bonfire, getting attacked, being saved once again, only this time, by Four.

After he left, last night, I went to sleep with him in my thoughts. How wrong I had been by judging him like I did, and how caring he had been last night, making sure I was safe and well, treating my cuts, keeping me distracted and, once again, I can't help but wish seeing him today.

I get up from my bed and head over to the bathroom, so I can see myself in mirror and analyze my bruises. As I stare at myself, I notice that the swelling on my jaw as come down but it's still bruised, and the cut on my eyebrow has a purple shade around it now.

I go down stairs to have breakfast, not before going in to Caleb's room to see if he has arrived but apparently not. As I go into the kitchen I look at the clock and realize that it's only 10pm, meaning that I have roughly 4 hours before going to work, and that everyone that was in the bonfire is probably still asleep.

* * *

As the morning passes, I do my homework, in order to keep me distracted from last night's events, clean up my room and eventually call Christina, telling her everything that happened.

"So let me get this straight" She begins "You got attacked last night and you didn't bother to tell us? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone"

"Chris, it's alright. You can't possibly be with me at all hours of the day" The last thing I want to do is making her feel guilty

"I know, but still… It's just so horrible! Why didn't you come to us after?"

"Four wanted me to, but I really didn't want to be asked a bunch of questions, no offense. I just wanted to get out of there"

"And Four drove you home and stayed with you? Like all night?" She asks, and I can tell that she is suggesting something

"Seriously Chris? I get attacked and you ask me if Four spent the night with me, which, by the way, he didn't!"

"No, don't get me wrong! I am furious about you being attacked and as soon as the others find out, we're going to kick their asses!" She says in an angered tone "But now, I want to know what happened between you and a certain superstar"

"Nothing happened Christina, he drove me home, I told him what happened last year and-"

"Wait, you told him? Like you told him willingly what happened last year?" She cuts me off, surprised

"Yes, I mean, he did just saved me, so I figured that he had the right to know. Besides, he was incredibly thoughtful about the whole thing"

"And..? What happened next?"

"Nothing happened. We got home, he helped me clean my wounds and then we just talked for an hour or so. Eventually, I became tired and he noticed it, so we said our goodbyes and he left"

"You talked? You just talked for an hour? You just talked with Four, the amazingly hot actor?"

"Chris, it's not like I'm in love with the guy, I've known him for a week and I had just been attacked" I tell her

"But still… Did he give you his number at least? You know, in case you needed something or whatever?"

"No, nothing like that"

"C'mon Tris, the guy is infatuated by you" She whines "I don't believe for a second that he didn't make any kind of insinuation"

"He didn't, he behaved like a gentleman. The only thing that he said was that he would see me today-"

"Wait? You're meeting with him today?"

"No and would you just let me finish?" I ask her "Anyway, I the asked how was he so sure that he would see me today and he said that this was a small town so, there was always that hope"

"He's totally going to see you today!"

"You think?" I think a little hopeful, only to realize that I said it aloud

"You want to see him too! I knew it! You have the hots for Four!" She squeals

"Chris, less screaming! And no, I don't. I just want to thank him"

Suddenly, I hear the front door open and close and I realize that Caleb is home

"Look Chris, Caleb just got home and I have to talk to him before I go to work. I'll talk to you latter, bye"

She says her goodbyes and I head over downstairs to tell Caleb what happened last night. He glances at me and then notices the bruises on my face and scratches on my arms and neck. I tell him everything that happened and after our conversations he convinces me to press charges first thing tomorrow morning.

I look at the clock and see that it's already 1pm so I have to go get ready for work. He fights me a bit, saying that I shouldn't go today but I quickly brush him off.

* * *

I head over to Tori's café, and the afternoon goes by uneventful, with some movement but not much, being a weekend and all. It's already five thirty and when I'm making a latte I hear someone call out my name. I turn around and find myself looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes

"Four! What are you doing here? How did you know where I work?" I ask truly surprised.

I must admit that I was a little disappointed, thinking that I wasn't going to see him today, but I never would've expected him to show up here.

"Well," He starts "You told me that you work in a café and I wanted some coffee so I decided to come here"

"Yes, but I never told you in which café I worked"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I went through every café in the area looking for you?" He asks with a smirk on his face

"No. And just so we're clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you" I answer him with a smile

"I know, that's exactly why I like you"

That throws me off. He likes me? How so? He must be saying as friends of course. We've only know each other for a week.

He must read my face because he is quick to add

"As a friend, of course. It's refreshing to have someone who doesn't treat me like I'm something more then what I really am"

"Don't worry, you won't have that problem with me" I laugh, "So, how did you find me? Taking some tips from that paparazzi's of yours, superstar?"

"Ha ha, if by pap you mean Zeke, then yes. I called him and asked where I could find you, wanted to see how you are doing"

"I'm good. Actually I need to ask you a favor" I tell him, but then notice that there is a line behind him and I can't really chat with him here. "Do you want anything? I can get you a coffee and my break is in 20 minutes so, if you're willing to wait, I'll talk to you then"

"Of course. Then I'll have a black coffee please"

I make him his coffee and give it to him. I notice that, as he makes his was to the table, some girls recognize him and begin to ask for pictures and autographs. He fulfills his duty and gives his fans all that they ask. I begin to wonder that it must be hard, to never be able to get out or go to a coffee shop, without being followed.

Twenty minutes pass and I make my way over to his table, where he is alone now. I sit down and find that he is reading something

"What are you reading?"

He seemed so absorbed in the book that he didn't notice me sit down. Stopping his reading, he closes the book and passes it over to me, allowing me to read the title, '_Murder on the Orient Express_'. I look at him stunned

"You read Agatha Christie?"

"I just started now. I saw this one in a store and it seemed interesting, why?"

"That woman was a genius, and that book is one of my favorites! If you like mysteries you'll love that book" I say

"Well now I'm going to have to read it just to see if you are right, although I have the feeling that you didn't ask me to stick around just to talk about my literary preferences"

"Using expensive words are we?" I laugh at him "But no. I need to talk to you because I decided to press charges on the attack last night and I might need you as a witness" I say now, in a more serious tone

"Yes, of course. Anything you need Tris" He gives me a small smile

"Thank you. I need to get back to work now, it was nice to see you Four"

I get up to leave but he grabs my wrist

"Wait, what time do you get off of work?"

"At seven, why?"

"I'll wait here for you and drive you home," He answers

"There's no need, I'll be fine. Besides, you're going to get bored waiting here for a whole hour"

"I know you'll be fine but I want to get to know you, and I have my book to keep me company"

I smile and thank him, making my way over to the counter

The next hour passes fast. I notice Four looking at me, throughout the time, and I can't help wondering why would he want to stick around for another hour? Is Christina right? Does he have a crush on me?

I shake that thought away. It's impossible for him to have a crush on me. I'm just a normal girl, I'm nothing special, not even pretty.

When the clock turns seven, I start to gather up my things and Four meets me at the counter. He takes out his wallet to pay and I say to him that the coffee is on the house, it's the least I can do after all. He tries to fight me, but I eventually win. He then notices the jar on the counter, beside the tip jar. He picks it up and reads it

" '_Help Tris save lives'_?" He gives me a questioning look

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

"Ok, just let m get the rest of my stuff and then I'll tell you on the way"

I finish packing up, and we make our way out of the coffee shop. I get into his truck and when he doesn't drive I realize that he is waiting for me to tell him about my jar

"A few years ago, I saw a documentary named _The Cove_, that is about the dolphin slaughter in Taiji. So, for the last few years, I've been gathering money to go there for a summer and volunteer, you know, help out in any way I can" I explain

He is looking at me with an expression that I can't decipher

"I know, I know it's stupid, everyone tells me that. _'You think that you going there will make a difference?'_ "

"No!" He tells me and I look at him confused "I mean, not no it won't make, but no I don't think that it is stupid. Of course that one person alone won't change the situation, but if everyone thinks like that, and does nothing, then things are never going to change"

"Exactly! That's what I say. It's better one person than none at all"

"Wow, you're really something else" He whispers, I think more to himself than to me

"What does that mean?"

He starts the car and gets out of the parking lot. It's a ten-minute drive from the café to my house, so it won't take long

"What I mean is" He explains "You're different. You care about other things than just yourself, and you make sure others care as well. I just never met someone like that"

"Maybe you haven't been around the right people"

"Yeah, I've definitely been missing out"

"What about you Mr. Hollywood? I mean, with all the stories about all your girlfriends and parties… You don't seem like that type of guy, but I could be wrong"

"That's just publicity. Lie I told you, a lot of the stuff in those magazines is fabricated and as for the girlfriends I don't really have one" He smiles looking at me

"Isn't that co-star of yours, Lauren or what's her name, your girlfriend?" I ask, sounding more interested than I should

"Like I said, publicity. But why so interested?" He gives me a smirk

"Nothing, just wandering" I reply trying to sound casual

We stay in silence for some moments, but it's not awkward, it's a comfortable silence. I then remember something that's been bugging me for some time now

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" He tells me without looking at me

"How come you don't have a horde of paparazzi's following you around? I thought they knew where you are"

"They know, but they have to keep themselves at a distance until this whole thing with the other paparazzi is sorted out"

"Oh" I simply say

"Is that it?" He asks me, chuckling

"Yes why?" I realize now that we're parked in front of my house

"I thought you were going to ask what my real name is"

"Not yet. I figured that when you want me to know, you'll tell me" I say to him with a smile

"Thank you, that means a lot" He tells me, looking into my eyes.

Once again I found myself lost in his eyes, but this time I let mine roam around his face and notice his perfect features. His toned skin, dark hair and his perfect lips. I allow myself to stare at his lips more then I should, memorizing every trace and every line in them and when my eyes make my way to his again, I find that they have a new tone of blue, a more dark one.

I feel butterflies in my stomach and an electric shock goes through me. Could I really be attracted to him? No, I can't be, this must be something else.

I suddenly, snap back into reality and remember that we've been staring at each other for far too long

"Hm-hm" I cough "I better get inside, my brother is waiting for me"

"Yes of course" He says a little shaken up and then grabs my hand and squeezes it, making me feel the electricity from a few moments ago, all over again. "Have a nice evening Tris"

"You too Four"

I get out of the car and, as I'm making my way over to the house, I hear him calling after me

"Tris!"

I turn around "Yes?"

"Can't wait to see you on Monday" He shouts and then drives away, leaving me there

I get into my house and, closing the door, I lean into it and wonder

'_What the hell just happened?'_

**Here it is guys! Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review and follow! Thank you xx**


	9. Clarity

**Hey guys, so sorry it took a bit longer, but I have many credits right now and I'm trying to get them done, so I can go to the exams. **

**Anyway, a special thanks to Lilly (guest) to ****trisgracefray and to ****Four six Tobias tris** **who are always reviewing and pushing me to write, like everyday…**

**Here is another one, hope you like it!**

Tris POV

It's been two weeks since that night. With my job and school, I didn't even notice time passing by. I managed to avoid Eric and Peter most of the time, except during lunch. The whole school had found out, and both of them showing up all bruised only helped spreading the story.

I went to the police on Sunday morning, with Caleb, to press charges against Peter and Eric. They photographed my injuries and took my statement, telling me that once the investigation was complete they would present the case to the DA so it could go to trial and then start calling witnesses.

I told Four, on the following Monday, that he was likely to be called to testify. I was a bit worried that he wouldn't want to do it, given his status and all but he was quick to say that he would do anything to help.

We grew closer to each other as the weeks passed, always spending breaks and lunch together. Not together alone, but always more interested in talking to one another then any of the others. We talked about school, movies, books, music, tv shows, our lives… Anything, as long as we talked to each other.

Christina kept insisting that something else was going on, that we were into each other or, at least, we weren't indifferent to one another, and I couldn't help but think, that maybe she was right. Not with the whole having a major crush or whatever, but that we liked to spend time with each other.

As we sit at lunch right now, talking about our plan for tonight, Four flashes a smile at me and I can't help but think back on that Wednesday afternoon, from two weeks ago, when he showed up at Tori's café.

"Tris! I finished it, I finished the book" He screamed, as he entered the coffee shop, everyone staring at him

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised. It was a busy day, the café was swamped

He skipped the line and went straight to the counter, where I was

"'_Murder on the Orient Express'_! It's genius!" He said, with an excited look on his face and I couldn't believe him. We was so excited that it killed me having to dismiss him for being so busy

"Four, I'm kinda busy, maybe we could talk at school tomorrow?"

"What time is your break?"

"Honestly I don't know, we have a full house today… We can just talk tomorrow"

"No" he said "I'll wait for you"

And, since that day, he started to go there everyday, or almost everyday. Sometimes he would sit and read a book, waiting for me to be on break, and we would talk. Others he would just spend the day following me around and pulling my pigtails, which made my day a whole lot easier.

At the end of the day, when my shift finished, he would always put a tip in my jar, saying that, that way, I was one step closer to saving the world, and then we would go our separate ways.

It became a habit, him dropping by, and the days that he didn't, let's just say that I would get particularly disappointed.

As I am debating on the subject, I hear a voice calling me

"Tris, Tris"

I snap out of my daydream and notice Four and the others looking right at me

"Sorry, guess I dozed off" I apologize "What were you asking?"

"We were asking if everything is still on for tonight?" Chris fills me in

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I'm still a little thrown off, and looking at Four's blue eyes as he answers me it's not helping at all

"Movie night, at Christina's place. You're coming right? I mean, since you're not working tonight and all" He starts to ramble

"Oh, yeah, of course"

I forgot about it all, due to my daydreaming. What was happening to me? I couldn't allow myself to get caught up in this guy! Not that he isn't amazingly good looking, or caring and sweet, because he is. But I know that he'll break my heart.

Four looks at me with one of his amazing smiles, yet again, and my eyes immediately travel to his lips. They seemed to be doing that a lot over the past couple of weeks, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Christina, who I can tell, is giving me a look.

I try to make it like nothing is happening

"And what movie are we watching?"

"I don't know, probably a horror movie" Christina answers "And bring you pajamas and all, it's a sleepover as well"

We all cheer and, too soon, the bell rings, letting us know that we have to get to class.

As usual I walk with Four, making small conversation

"So," he starts "What time are you going to Chris's?"

"I don't know, Caleb probably has plans with Susan and my parents are working tonight… What time did she tell us to be there?"

"Eight pm"

"Then I'll probably just leave at, like, seven thirty, so I can walk there with time"

"Wait, you're walking there?"

"Yes genius, you don't see me with a car, do you?" I ask, giving him a little shove

"No, but why didn't you ask? I'll drive you" He offers

"No, I don't want to bother you"

"It's no bother at all"

We have reached our table at this point, talking face to face with one another

"It's probably out of the way" I semi-whisper, going shy all of the sudden

"Tris," he says my name and I look up to him "you don't even know where I live"

"Only because you've never told me!" I say to him, all my shyness disappearing

"Well, let's just say that it isn't out of your way"

"Even if it was, would you tell me?" I give him a small smile

"If it meant not giving you a ride, than I would definitely not" He laughs at me and I can't help but laughing as well, finally agreeing on letting him give me a ride.

* * *

It's seven thirty now, and Four said he would be here at a quarter to eight. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't nervous, although I couldn't exactly figure out why.

Scratch that, of course I could, I was just lying to myself about it. I came to my senses today, whilst talking to Chris on the phone

"Tris you've been lying to me! How could you not tell me?" She started when I answered the phone

"What are you even talking about Christina?"

"You do have the hots for Four! It was so obvious today at lunch"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. What had I done at lunch?

"I mean, the staring, and the daydreaming and the smiles. Not talking about all the time you guys spend together talking. Honestly, I didn't think it was possible for two persons to talk that much without having each others phone number"

This was true, neither him, nor I had given each other our phone numbers. It seems a bit strange, come to think of it, but he hadn't ask, and I wasn't going to ask him either

"It's nothing Chris, we're just friends"

"Tris, I am your friend, your best friend, and let me tell you this: I wouldn't spend one hour in that coffee shop of your doing nothing, even if you begged me! Your boy there, spends every afternoon just so he can talk to you ten minutes each hour." She tells me all matter of factly. "What you're having it's not a friendship, it's a flirtationship!"

"What in the world is that?"

"It's not a friendship and not quite a relationship, yet"

I roll my eyes, wondering how would I get stuck with a crazy person like her

"Maybe he just likes to spend his time there, it could have nothing to do with me" I try to avoid the subject

"Please, you know that that's not true. And you like having him there as well"

"I-"

"Don't even try to deny it" She interrupts me "Just admit him, you like him"

"Okay, maybe I do! He makes me feel good, and we have nice conversations with each other-"

"Him being extremely gorgeous doesn't hurt either" Christina laughs

"It's not just that, he is caring, smart and nice. We never run out of stuff to talk about, and it's always interesting"

"God Tris, you almost had me puking there for a second" She laughs at me

"Christina, don't mock! What do I do?!" I ask her, panicking "I have a crush on Four"

I am horrified by this, and I'm not sure why. He is my friend, I like him, but I'm sure he doesn't have a crush on me. He's a superstar! He has tons of actresses and models throwing themselves at him. Why would he pick me?

"Tris, stop! I can hear you think all the way here. Just relax, give him little hints on how you feel"

"I can't do that. He's never going to be interested on me"

"Yes he is! Have you not been listening to me? The guys spends afternoons in the café for you"

"Maybe he's just nice like that" I tell her

"No one is nice like that, trust me. Now go make yourself pretty and ready for tonight and who knows, it might turn out better than you expect"

"What do you mean?" I'm not sure I'm getting where she's going with this

"C'mon Tris!" She says exasperated "Movie night gives opportunity for some 'accidental' cuddling"

"I could never do that" I tell her, knowing that I'll be too shy

"Maybe you won't have to" She states, smiling "Now go, we'll see each other later"

I had a crush on Four. Not a crush, that seems a little childish. I liked him, and that's why I'm so nervous for tonight because now, for the first time, I feel like I have something to prove. What that is, I'm still not sure.

My train of thoughts is interrupted when I hear a horn from outside, letting me know that he is here. I take one last look in the mirror and get out of the house.

I walk over to his truck, wondering what how the night will work out

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked it. This one is a bit shorter but the next one will be longer I promise!**

**I'll try to update soon, but it's going to be a little hard, so you're going to have to be patient! Don't forget to review xx**


	10. Something More

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner, but this week has been crazy. I'm starting my exam period so it's a bit difficult to update so frequently**

**Anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews and I can't believe it already passed 100!**

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it!**

Four's POV

When school was over I headed to my truck, with Zeke along side me

"So, do you want to come over to my place before we go to Chris's? You can follow me there, since you don't know where it is" He asks me

"No need man, I'm going to pick up Tris. She'll tell me where it is"

"Oh, so you and Tris...?"

"No, it's nothing like that, we're just friends" I quickly tell him

I get what he's suggesting, and he's right. I do feel something more for Tris, and I don't want us to be just friends. But I know that that's not what she wants, and I'd rather have her as a friend, then not having her at all

"Just friends my ass" Zeke interrupts my thoughts "You're totally smitten by her. I don't get why you don't take a chance dude"

"Because she doesn't like me that way, she thinks I'm an airheaded movie star"

"You're so oblivious! Maybe she thought that at first, but I can assure you that Tris wouldn't waste her time with you if she thought you weren't worth it"

"That doesn't mean that she likes me" I say to him

"Look, in all seriousness, I know her and I can tell you for sure that she feels something for you"

"You really think that?"

"Yes, but go easy on her. Make small gestures to show her that you're interested"

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that"

We went our separate ways, as I headed home. The whole way over I kept wondering if it was true, if maybe Tris felt something more for me.

Sure, we've been spending a lot of time together, me spending a lot of time in the café with her, and in lunch at school. But I always thought that it was only once sided.

As I think more and more about it, I decide that I'm going to do what Zeke suggested, small gestures to let her know that I think of her as more than a friend.

* * *

The afternoon passes quickly and before I know it, it's almost time to pick up Tris.

As I'm exiting the house my phone rings and I look to see that it's my manager who's calling

"Hey Travis, how's it going?" I greet him

"Hey Four, I'm afraid I don't have good news"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know" he started "The court's decision about the paparazzi situation came out this morning, and although no one is pressing charges against you, they are free to come near you again"

"What does that mean?" I ask. I can't believe that this is happening, I was really starting to enjoy not having them around

"It means exactly what you think. They're going to start following you again"

"Can't you do something?!" I'm pissed right now

"I tried, but they're doing they're jobs and I can't really stop them" He apologized

"I can't believe this" I muttered

"Sorry man… Look, try to ignore them a don't loose your temper. I gotta go, we'll talk soon"

"Bye" I replied angry

With everything that's happened, I had forgotten all about the situation with the paparazzi. I can't believe that it's going to start all over again, the lack of privacy, the constant harassment… They are going to scrutinize every single detail of my new life!

Tris.

Now she's never going to want to have anything to do with me. Just when I thought things were going to work out.

I get in my truck and head over t her house, with a bad humor on top. These news really put a damper on my night.

I get to her place and honk for her to get out. I watch her make her way to my truck and can't help to admire how beautiful she looks. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, a sweatshirt and some Ugg boots. She's simple but gorgeous, still.

She hops on an greets me

"Hi Four" She says with a big smile on her face

God! That smile could light up this whole town, and I can't help but feel a little bit better about tonight

"What? Do I have something in my face?" She asks looking at the reviewer mirror, and I realize that I must've been staring for too long

"No," I quickly tell her "You're perfect" I say before realizing what left my mouth

She blushes and gives me a questioning look

"What I mean is that your face is fine, more than fine, you have a beautiful face" I start to ramble, ending up making a bigger fool of my self then before. "What I meant to say is that you don't have anything in your face"

"Well thank you, and thank you for the compliments" She says as she blushes

I ask her directions to Christina's house and we make out way over there. It takes us a total of fifteen minutes to get there and during that time we are in complete silence, the only noise coming from the radio.

The whole ride there I can't help but wonder how I'm going to do this. How am I going to tell her that I'm interested in her and show her that I can be a normal guy if my life is going to go back to its normal craziness?

We arrive at Christina's and, as we make our way inside, Tris senses my worry because she is quick to ask what's wrong

"Are you okay? You seem troubled"

"It's nothing, don't worry"

"Are you sure? You look kind of worried and pissed"

"I told you it's nothing okay? Just leave it" I snap at her and when I see the look in her face I immediately regret it

"Okay, sorry I asked" She responds and enters the house without giving me a second look.

I mentally slap myself. I really am an ass. Why would I do that? Why would I snap at her like that?

I try to find her but, when I see her, I notice that she's talking to Christina and Will so I decide to wait until she's alone.

"Four, my man!" Uriah slaps me in the back when he greets me "Have you gotten a tour of the house yet?"

I tell him no and he rapidly gets me acquainted to all the corners of the house. We return to the living room, sitting down as we try to decide which movie too watch

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Christina asks

"A horror movie, of course" Uriah says "That way Marlene gets scared and spends the whole night hugging me"

That last comment earns him a slap in the chest

"For me any movie is fine, as long as I'm not in it" I tell them

"Yes, I've had enough of you for one day" Tris remarks and everyone, except Will and Christina seems a bit thrown off by her comment.

I can tell that they're confused since we've been getting along so well and I can also tell that she's incredibly pissed at me

"Well," Will says trying to take the attention off of us "I think that we should pick the genre first and then go from there"

We all agree and have a quick debate about the type of movie that it should be. After a while we decide, indeed, on a horror movie.

"So which of these do you prefer?" Shauna starts " 'The Ring', 'The grudge', 'Orphan', '1408', 'Insidious' or 'Scream'?"

"I say we go with Scream" Marlene says

"Scream isn't that scary!" Zeke says

"It has to be one neither of us has seen" Christina says

"Well, I've never seen the orphan or insidious" I tell them

"Me neither" Says Uriah and Zeke

"Well me and Tris have seen insidious but we've never seen the orphan" Christina tells us

"Has any of you seen it?" I ask the other and they all shake their heads

"So 'The Orphan' it is" Shouts Uriah

"Well some of us should get things ready in here and one person should go make the popcorns" Will suggests

"I'll go make the popcorn" Tris says as she gets up and I see my opportunity to make peace with her

I make my way into the kitchen and find her trying to get to the cupboard but she's too small to reach the top shelf, where I assume the popcorns are stashed.

I go behind her and reach for three bags, handing them to her

"Thanks" She mutters and goes to put them in the microwave

"Tris I'm sorry" I start

"For what?"

"For being an ass before. I'm having a bad day and I snapped at you for no good reason"

"Well, next time, don't take it out on me. I'm not your punching bag" She says, her back still to me

"I know, and I'm so sorry that I said that to you. I know you were just trying to help"

"Yes I was" She turns to me "And I get that you have your issues, but I'm your friend and I genuinely worry about you. I thought that we were starting to trust each other"

She says this with a sad look on her face and it kills me that she thinks I don't trust her

"It's not that, of course I trust you. It's just that I got some bad news and I was putting everything into perspective when you talked to me. I guess it was just bad timing"

"What bed news did you get?" She asks me as she leans against the counter and I am left again to admire her beauty.

I notice her looking at me, expecting me to explain myself

"My manager called me before I picked you up with some unpleasant news. Do you remember what I told about the paparazzi not being able to come near me?" I ask her and she nodded

"Well, today was the hearing and although no one pressed charges against me, they are now free to pursue me and invade my privacy for as long as they want" I tell her frustrated

I look at her, waiting for her to tell me that we can't be friends anymore or that she doesn't want to have her privacy being taken away from her just because she is my friend.

Instead, she doesn't seem to give it much thought

"Is that why you're so worried? Because you're going to have your privacy stolen from you?" She asks

"It's not that" I tell her "I mean, I'm upset with that too, but it's not my main concern"

"Then what is it?"

I take a deep breath as I answer her question

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to be friends anymore"

"Why would you think that?" She asks me confused

At this point the popcorns are already done, but neither of us move from our positions

"Because I know that you think that I'm an airheaded superstar and now, with the paps following me again, you're going to see what my life looks like and you're going to want to separate yourself from that, which I understand of course"

She turns around and proceeds into putting each bag of popcorn in a bowl

"You're selling yourself short, and you're making me look like I'm a cold hearted person" She says to me as she manages to grab the three bowls with her hands

"I like you. You're my friend and I like to spend time with you. And that's not going to change just because of some stupid paparazzi that have nothing better to do than follow you around" She finishes

I'm about answer her, when she starts walking in my direction with the bowls in her hands. She stops in front of me, hands me a bowl, gets in her tip toes and leans in, whispering in my ear

"And for the record, I don't think you're airheaded, superstar"

As she finishes saying this, she returns to her normal height, before leaning in again, kissing me in the corner of my mouth.

She leaves me there, stunned and incredulous due to what happened. Am I daydreaming or did Tris Prior just give me a kiss in the corner of my mouth? I still have a numb feeling in the spot where she kissed me while looking at her with an amazed look.

I see her there, standing in the kitchen doorway, before turning to me, asking

"Are you coming superstar?"

**So that's it! Hope you guys liked it. I probably won't be able to update until next Friday or so but I promise I will try to post a new chapter as soon as possible!**

**Don't forget to review to tell me what you think about thins new chapter!**

**xx**


	11. Not yet

**Hey guys! Sorry ****I couldn't make the update yesterday, but I'm on my exam period so you're going to have to be patient with me. **

**Here is another chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**Notice: This chapter contains spoilers of the movie **_**'The Orphan'**_

Tris POV

"And for the record, I don't think you're airheaded, superstar"

I finish saying this to him and then plant a small kiss in the corner of his mouth, before realizing my actions. What did I just do? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I know that Christina told me to give little hints, but not like this.

I turn around fast, not wanting to face him after my small moment of bravery, afraid to see his face. I start walking towards the living room, with two bowls of popcorn in my hands when I notice that he's not following me.

The worst goes through my mind, as I prepare myself for the rejection that's coming.

When I turn to look at him I notice him there, in the exact same spot where I left him, with a stunned and incredulous look due to what happened. Not what I was expecting at all. I start to think that maybe, just maybe, he does feel something for me.

I stop in the kitchen doorway and, with a new found courage, I ask

"Are you coming superstar?"

He stays there, looking at me some more, and then realizes that I'm talking to him

"Uh, yeah yeah, I'm coming" He says, snapping out of his thoughts

I wait for him to come to me and then we walk together to the living room, where our friends are waiting for us

"Finally, what took you so long? I'm starving for some popcorns" Zeke says taking the bowls out of my hands and giving them away.

They are all set for our movie night. Zeke and Shauna are in one of Christina's loveseat, while she and Will are on the other. Uriah and Marlene are laid on the floor, with some blankets and pillows, leaving me and Four on the couch in front of the TV.

For a moment I wonder if this arrangement was on purpose and just as I'm making my way over to the couch Christina grabs my arm and whispers in my ear

"So did you kiss and made up?"

The moment she asks this I find myself blushing, hoping that she doesn't notice, but what was I thinking? She's Christina. She notices everything

"Oh my god!" She screeches a bit too loud "Did you guys kiss?"

"Keep your voice down Chris!" I hiss at her, when I notice everyone giving us a weird look "And no, we did not kiss"

"Well, by the look in your face I'd say you were pretty close"

I just roll my eyes at her comment and my way over to the couch where Four is already sitting. I sit with my legs tucked to my side, a few inches away from him, and he places a blanket covering us.

He puts the bowl of popcorns between us and the movie starts.

A while into the movie I'm starting to get a little frightened with the plot development and a little tired of always having to reach for the popcorns. I guess Four notices this

"You know that you can come a little closer if you want, I won't bite. Besides, you seem to be getting tired of always reaching for the popcorns" He whispers to me

I look at him and at the space between us, and decide that it's not a bad idea so I scoot over and my right side ends up in full contact with his left one. I look up at his face only to catch him looking at me with a small yet sweet smile.

The film goes on, getting scarier by the minute, which causes me to let out little screams and burry my face in Four's shoulder, something that he doesn't seem to mind.

We reach a particularly intense scene and I find myself gripping Four's arm with a little too much strength

"Are you really that scared?" He whispers in my ear, making me jump from my seat

I notice that he's laughing at my attitude and give him a small punch in the arm

"This movie is scary! I mean that girl is pure evil! How come the mother is the only one noticing that?" I say to him

"Well, it is a horror movie, so there has to be suspense until the end"

"Yeah well, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" He says, putting his arm around my body, making me lean into him even more. I stiffen a little due to the sudden action but then let my body relax into his, as he rubs his hand up and down my arm.

Another hour or so passes and we are at the end of the movie, knowing already that Esther isn't really nine, nut thirty three years old which, by the way, it's the most scary thing about this movie. We are in the fighting scene between the mother and Esther and I find myself leaning completely against Four's body, noticing how muscular it is and how good it feels to have the warmth of his body against mine.

The movie ends and, as someone turns the lights on, I notice that my grip on Four's shirt is a little tight and quickly get back to my sit, before anyone else notices it too. As soon as I detach myself from him, I can't help but miss the warmth of his body and the sensation of his arm around me.

Everyone sits up straight and Uriah is the first one to break the silence

"So… That was something else"

"You can say that twice" Marlene adds, with a frightened expression

"God, that movie was horrible. I was scared to death back here" I say

"I can vouch for her, giving that she almost ripped my shirt to shreds" Four mocks and I turn to stare at him. I can't believe he said that

All my friends laugh and Zeke, of course, makes a comment

"Whoa there Trissy, at least wait until we're out of the room before taking his clothes off"

"Yeah Tris, I'm a shy guy" Four adds, making fun of me again

They all laugh again and as they're deciding on the next movie we're gonna watch, a comedy this time, I lean into Four and whisper in his ear, teasing him

"You only wish I would take your clothes off"

He looks at me with a startled look, due to my teasing attitude, and I laugh at his expression.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot to tell you" Zeke starts, stealing my attention from Four "I'm throwing a Halloween party next Friday"

Everyone squeals excited and I can't help but groan a little, I'm not exactly what you would call a party person.

Christina hears this and immediately says

"Don't even think about it Tris, you are going and I don't even wanna hear a discussion"

"Yes mom!" I say to her and fall back against the couch, knowing that there is no way I would win an argument with her on this one.

They end up choosing some comedy movie and the lights are turned off again. This time I don't wait for an invitation from Four and lean into him as soon as the lights are off.

"Don't even wait for an invitation?" He asks with a low voice, so our friends don't hear

"You didn't seem to mind last time"

"You're right, I didn't" He says, putting his arm around me again

A half an hour passes and none of us say anything else. I notice that all of my friends are sound asleep already and find myself dozing off against Four's shoulder

"Hey Tris" Four says against my hair, and I can't help but let out a small sigh. It feels so good to be this near to him

"Yes?" I whisper back

"Are you asleep?"

I start to laugh as soon as he asks this "What do you think genius?"

He laughs as well, making my body move with his

"Sorry, stupid question. Are you tired or do you wanna talk a bit?"

"We can talk." I answer him "What to you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about you" He answers and starts to brush his fingers through my hair, making me smile at the feeling it gives me.

"What do you wanna know about me?"

"Everything. Your hopes and dreams, everything you want in life"

I laugh and lean more into him, slightly turning on my side

"There's not much to know about. You already know where I work, what I like to read, you even know about my crazy obsession with orcas and dolphins"

"And where did that come from? Your obsession I mean"

"I don't know. I always liked dolphins, being a girl and all and then one day I saw the movie _"Free Willy"_ and fell in love with orcas I guess… And then I became aware of what captivity does to them and I just got mad, so I try to do everything in my power to stop it" I tell him, now truly engrossed in our conversation.

Most people don't give a damn as to why I think the way I do, and I find refreshing that he does

"But don't you even consider going to a park just to see one them? I mean, it's pretty hard to go see one in the wild"

"I would rather live my entire life without ever seeing one, than go to a marine park and support captivity." I tell him honestly

Suddenly, I feel his hand stop in my hair and immediately think that I came out as a little too harsh, but seconds later he resumes his movements and whispers, once again, against my hair

"You are truly something else" He says with a mesmerized tone

"What do you mean?"

"You're selfless. Most people would take the easy root and just go see them"

"Well, if they love them as much as I do, the won't. Trust me"

"I do" He says

"What about you? Four the big bad actor of Hollywood! I don't feel like I know that much about you"

"What do you wanna know?"

"What's your favorite movie?" I ask him "And it can't be one where you entered"

"Ha-ha! You really think I'm that self-centered? I would have to say that my favorite movie is _'The Dark Knight Rises'_"

"A batman fan?" I say playfully "You do have good taste"

"What's yours?"

"'_Armageddon'_"

"I've never seen it" He tells me and I gasp

"How do you live with yourself? I love that movie, it has everything! You have just dropped in my consideration." I tell him

"I'll see it under one condition" He tells me and I motion for him to go on

"You have to see it with me, we'll make a night out of it"

I lean away from him in order to look him in the eyes. I am astonished by what he said. Is he asking me on a date or is this more of a friendly gathering with just the two of us?

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Four?"

"No, I just want to watch the movie with you. You seem so excited and all" He answers me and I can't help being a little disappointed at this, but I try my best not to show it and lean into him again.

I guess that I didn't do a very good job at this because, while he returns to brushing my hair, he whispers

"Believe, when I ask you out on a date, you will notice" He tells me, his lips touching my ear, sending a shiver through my body

I notice his choice of the word _when_ and not _if,_ and get a little more hopeful.

Some more minutes pass by and I'm dozing off again, due to his ministrations on my hair

I'm almost out when he talks to me again

"Tris"

"Hm?"

"You're going to the party on Friday aren't you?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Only if you're there" He whispers

"And who says I'm going with you superstar?"

"I'm asking you now smart ass"

I chuckle "You want to go together?"

"Let's just say that I want to spend more time with you then with anyone else, and vice-versa"

"I think that that can be arranged" I answer him, pleased with the idea of him wanting to spend most of his night with me

A few more minutes go by until he talks again

"Tris"

"Is it possible that you won't let me fall asleep?" I laugh as I tell him this

"Yes" He laughs

"What did you want to say?"

"That this isn't me asking you on a date_, yet_." He says and I can hear the grin on his face

I smile, again, at the thought of him asking me out on a date.

"Tris" He says again, when I was almost asleep

"What?" I groan

"Sleep well" He says and kisses the top of my head

"You too" I smile and make an effort to give him a kiss on his cheek but I don't make it that far and end up kissing his jaw

I lean against him once again and put my arm over his body, welcoming the warmth that comes with it, finally falling asleep.

**So here it is! Hope you guys liked it and keep reviewing! I don't know when I'll be able update it again, but somewhere in the end of next week. **

**Please be patient because this is a very stressful time for me because of my exams.**

**xx**


	12. So close

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but I've been studying non stop, and I'll probably won't update again until next Tuesday, because I have Anatomy exam on Monday.**

**Anyway, here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the amazing reviews.**

Tris POV

I wake up later that night sore from my position and with an uncontrollable thirst. Glancing at my phone I notice that it's 4:35am. I glance upwards to see Four sound asleep, sitting straight in the couch, with his arm still around my shoulders and I can't help but smile. He looks so peaceful.

I carefully unwrap myself from his grip, in order to go get some water and change into my pajamas. I try to be as quiet as possible but as soon as I'm about to become free from his grasp, he tenses and tightens his hold on me, pushing me towards him even more. I laugh inwardly and when I try to get him to let go one more time, he whispers

"Do you have to be so restless?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I really need to go get some water"

He just mumbles some incoherent sentence and lets go of me. I thank him and make my way to the kitchen. As I'm drinking the water, I think about our talk from earlier, him saying he wants to spend time with me at Zeke's party and how when he asks out I will know.

Could this really be happening? Is he really interested?

I ponder on this, as I get into my pajamas and make my way back into the living room, only to find Four stretched out on the couch, with his feet outside of it given that he is too tall.

He must've been waiting for me to return, because as soon as I reach the couch, thinking of where I'm going to sleep now since I don't want to wake him again, he scoots over and pats the side of the couch for me to lie down.

I hesitate, but eventually lie beside him. When I'm finally in a comfortable position he whispers softly in my ear

"Is this okay? If you want, I can take the floor"

"No, it's okay" I say to him

We are both on our sides, my back pressed to his chest. He drapes his arm around my waist and pulls me a bit closer to him. I should mind his closeness but I don't. I find it welcoming, taking comfort on the heat that comes from his body, how his touch electrifies me and makes my stomach jump.

"Good" he says, kissing the top of my head

I give a little squeeze to his hand and fall back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with someone tracing patterns on my back. I groan, not wanting to wake up and instantly feel the something underneath me tremble with a hushed laugh. I open my eyes and see that, during the night, I must've turned because I am now turned towards Four, with my head lying on his toned chest and my arm draped around his waist.

"Good morning" He says to me with a sleepy smile

"Hey" I say and sit straight up, with him following my motion. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after eight thirty" He says and stretches himself.

As he does this I notice his t-shirt lifting up and showing a bit of his tanned and muscular stomach. I quickly avert my gaze, so I don't get caught staring

"How long have you been awake?" I ask

"A while"

"And you've been watching me sleep?"

"Well I pondered getting up but, unlike you, I am a considerate person and chose not to wake you up"

"Hey, I was thirsty and you were the one who wouldn't let go. I tried to be quiet"

"You obviously didn't"

"Oh shut it" I push him playfully and laugh

"Do you want some breakfast?" He says laughing with me

I'm about to say that I'm fine, but my stomach decides to growl, answering his question for me

"I'll take that as a yes" He says and gets up.

He extends his hands, in order to help me get up, and I gladly accept. We head to the kitchen and I begin to take of the milk and cereals, that is, until he stops me

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Making breakfast"

"When I asked if you wanted breakfast, I was offering to do it myself"

"Thank you, but I think I can manage cereal on my own" I tell him, laughing

"But I wasn't talking about cereal. Do you prefer eggs or pancakes?"

I stare at him shocked. Is he seriously going to make me breakfast?

"I'm fine with just cereal"

"I know, but I want to. Humor me"

"Fine, pancakes" I say and hop onto the counter to sit down

He starts to open every cabinet in the kitchen looking for the supplies and ingredients

"It would be a lot easier and faster if you would just let me help you"

"I can manage"

"You know that they're gonna wake up with the smell of pancakes, especially Uri?"

"I know but don't worry, I'll make extras for you" He looks at me over his shoulder and grins

While he is making the batter we stay in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. With his back to me, I trace every aspect of his body with my eyes. His legs, his amazing cute butt, his muscular back and as I'm getting to his neck I notice ink coming off his t-shirt. He must have a tattoo on his back. I am so lost in my gaze that I don't notice when he asks me something and turns around to look at me, catching me staring at him

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you like your dough plain or with something else?"

"Plain is fine"

He turns back around and before my brain can process what I'm doing I blurt out

"You have a tattoo on your back"

He chuckles and turns to me, mixing the dough

"Look at you, all observant"

"Ha-ha. What is it?"

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah"

He makes his way to where I'm sitting, places the bowl with the pancake dough beside me, and takes off his shirt, turning around.

At first I am too amazed with his back to notice the tattoo. I was right, they really are muscular. Nut then I see it. A beautiful phoenix is drawn in his whole back. It extends from the beginning of his back, until the end of it, going past his pants line.

I extend my arm in order do trace my fingers through it and, as I do so, I can feel him shiver.

"Why a phoenix?" I almost whisper

"I like what they stand for, what they represent"

"And what is that?"

"Rebirth. A second chance mostly. When they die they combust, turning into ashes and then reborn from those same ashes. I think it's a beautiful thing" He says, turning to me. Our faces are now a few inches apart. I look at his chest and find myself star strucked.

"It is." I whisper, looking into his eyes now, getting lost in them. That hypnotic blue, like the one from the ocean.

He lifts his hand to my face, caressing my cheek causing me to suck in a breath

"You have scars on your back"

"My father wasn't a very pleasent man"

"Is that the meaning behind the tattoo?"

"Some of it. The death of my old life and the begging of my new one"

"And where does this part of your life insert? In your old life or in your new one?"

"This part?" He whispers, so close to me that I can feel his breath on my skin

"Yes, this new chapter of your life. With them," I point to the living room with my head "with me"

His hand makes its way to the back of my neck and I shiver at the contact. How is it possibly that a simple touch can send my skin on fire. When did he start having that power?

He leans in closer, if that's even possible and whispers to me

"You aren't a chapter Tris. You are a whole book."

His eyes travel to my lips and mine do the same. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach from the anticipation. He starts to come closer and I do the same, closing my eyes. I can almost feel his lips brush against mine and let out a heavy breath. I can feel a smirk appearing on his lips, due to my reaction, as he is closing the last remaining distance between us

"Hey guys! Good morning" Uriah says as he storms into the kitchen

Four and quickly break apart, him quickly putting his shirt on, while I grab the bowl and start mixing the batter.

Uriah slows down and looks at us with a questioning look "Did I just interrupt something?"

"No, no" Four and I reply at the same time and glancing at each other's way. He has an upset look on his face

"Okay… So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" Four replies dryly

I pass the bowl to Four, so he can start making the pancakes and soon enough all of our friends are awake and in the kitchen. We take the pancakes back to Christina's living room and talk about random stuff from school and about last night.

I am about to take out my first pancake when a hand slaps mine and I look astonished at Four

"What was that for?"

"Like I told you, I'll make your breakfast today. So what do you like in your pancakes?"

I point to the nutella and sit back, as I watch him prepare my pancake.

For the first time, I allow myself to think of what happened in the kitchen not too long ago. Four almost kissed me. We almost kiss. Not to mention the whole 'you're a whole book situation'. What does that even mean?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as he hands me back my pancake with a smile drawn in it. I laugh as his silliness and thank him, eating my pancake, which is exceptionally good.

"This is great!" I say to him moaning "I didn't know you could bake. I wasn't expecting it"

"Why?" He asks me, eating one himself

"I thought you superstars had people to do this kind of stuff for you"

"Well, we do. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to do it"

"You're full of surprises" I smile at him

* * *

The rest of the morning passes quickly as we watch one more movie, this time Frozen, and before I know it it's time for me to get home so I can get ready to go to work.

I get up to leave, saying goodbye to everyone, and Four gets up as well

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To take you home. You came with me, you go with me"

"I can just walk"

"Or you can stop being stubborn" He states

"Fine"

We say goodbye to our friends and make our way to his car.

Truth is, I'm nervous of being alone with him, not because of what might happen, but because I'm afraid that he's going to tell me that what happened back there, or what almost happened to be exact, was just in the heat of the moment.

We drive to my house, hearing 'Achy Breaky Heart' from a playlist he has, with me singing along. Eventually he joins in and we start yelling the lyrics of the song, while laughing at our sorry figures.

We reach the front of my house and he walks out, taking me to the door. I open my door and then turn to him

"Thank you from driving me home and for breakfast, it was really good" I say to him

"I'm glad you liked it. I really liked last night"

"Yes, me too"

"I think I liked this morning better, though" He says with a smirk on his face

"The part where you got undressed or the part where we were so rudely interrupted?" I tease him

He takes a step closer to me, cupping my cheeks in his hand

"Both, but I would've preferred had we not been interrupted" He whispers

"Well, you can't always get what you want. You can thank Uri for that "

"Don't remind me!" He says with a pissed off voice

I laugh at his reaction "Well, I have to go get ready"

"Okay, see you in a while!"

"In a while?"

"Yeah, I'll drop at the café latter today"

"See you later then" I smile at him

He lowers himself and places a kiss on my cheek

"Can't wait" He says in my ear and then turns around to leave

I go inside my house, closing the door, with the feeling that my heart might burst out of my chest.

**So this is it guys, another chapter! Hoped you liked this one! Sorry for the teasing!**

**Like I said I might update it next Tuesday, but I'm not sure…**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**xx **


	13. At last

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I failed my exam on Monday so I decided to do another one yesterday and had to study all in two days. Anyhow here is another one, hope you like it**

Tris POV

Saturday passed without any excitement. Four came to the coffee shop in the afternoon and stayed there until it closed, keeping me company during my breaks.

I can't help but to be more drawn to him as time passes. I know I shouldn't but he is so caring and nice, not at all as I pictured him to be before.

We never discussed our 'almost kiss' at Christina's last night, and kept talking as if nothing ever happened. I don't know if that's better or worse, but I won't be the one bringing it up.

As much as I said that Saturday went without any excitement, the same can't be said about today.

I woke up this morning at 10, like I normally do, and went downstairs for breakfast. Caleb had left to go to the library and my parents had gone to some charity event. I was in the middle of my breakfast when my phone rings, the caller ID telling me it was Christina

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Tris! Have you seen it?" Christina practically screams over the phone

"Seen what?"

"The news online! You're going to freak out!"

"Why would I freak out about the news Chris? It is the news"

"Because you're in them! In the celebrity section"

"What?"

"I'll send you the link"

I open up my computer and click on the link Chris sent me. And there it is, a picture of me and Four at my porch yesterday morning and then another one of us in the café yesterday afternoon, although you can't really tell it's me, since I'm facing away from the camera. The one in the café isn't so bad, but the one in my porch was taken right when he was saying goodbye and kissed my cheek.

The headline read "_Four seen kiss another girl after taking her home in the morning. Is the actor really cleaning up his act?"_

I scroll down and start reading the article

'_Hollywood superstar Four, 18, was seen last Saturday morning taking a girl home after, apparently, spending the night with her. Our sources tell us that the two of them arrived the girl's home together and appeared to be extremely cozy when saying their goodbyes, which, as it's shown in the picture above, ended in a kiss. _

_But the story doesn't end here. Latter that day, Four was seen once again with the same girl at a local coffee shop, the two of them spent all afternoon in the café, talking and laughing over coffee. _

_This girl, whose identity is still unknown, seems to have swept our young actor's heart away. _

_Is this a serious thing or a fling, like many others of the superstar's relationships? And where does this leave his relation with his co-star Lauren Sanders?_

_As you surely recall, the two of them were seen together at several occasions and rumored to be an item._

_As you are recalled, after the incident with the paparazzi, which was the last drop to many people, the actor agreed to go back to school and lay low for a while, in order to get his priorities straight. _

_But the question is: Is Hollywood's bad boy really trying to clean up his act or is he just looking for another conquest?_'

I stare at the web page without knowing what to say. Below the article are again the photos of him and me at my house and in Tori's café and, next to those, there is one of him and his co-star Lauren.

I can't name what I'm feeling right now. I never had my picture plastered in social media, much less associated with a boy.

I can't help but feel a sting of jealousy looking at his picture with Lauren. Is this really true? Okay that he said that most of this stuff is fabricated, but I can't help questioning myself.

With all this I completely forgot that I was on the line with Christina

"Tris? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here" I say once I snap back to reality

"Don't worry, no one can really tell that is you. I only recognized you because of your clothes"

"I don't even know what to say"

"Don't start stressing over it, just talk to him today and ask him what he thinks of it"

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? I don't have his number Chris"

"Just talk to him at work, he goes there everyday"

"Yes, I guess you're right"

"Of course I am. Now, let's get to more important matters, why is he kissing you?" She asks with an amused tone

"We were saying goodbye and he kissed my cheek, it's perfectly normal" I answer, dismissing the whole thing

"It's not and you know it, but I'll leave it for now"

"Good"

"Look Tris, I've got to go but don't forget to talk to him today and then tell me all about it"

"Ha-ha, don't worry. Bye Chris"

* * *

Christina was wrong though. The day passed and so did my shift in the café and he never showed up.

It was now 11pm and everyone was already asleep but I was lying in my bed, thinking about that article and the fact that Four didn't show up and couldn't help to become angry. I mean, if he shows up everyday, why couldn't he show up when I needed him to?

I decide to finally go to sleep since I'm tired of thinking about this.

I'm about to turn off the lights when I hear something hitting my window but I quickly dismiss it, must be my imagination.

I turn off the lights and hear it again, this time a little bit louder.

I get up and go to the balcony only to be confronted with Four in my backyard

"What are you doing?" I whisper shout to him

"I had to talk to you, about the article on the Internet" He answers

"And you think now is the time? You had all day to call me"

"I don't have your number remember? You never gave it to me!"

"You never asked!"

"That's besides the point" He says exasperated

"It is. Why didn't you go to the café? You go there everyday!"

"I had to take care of things, find a way to make them not know who you are"

"So what? Now you're embarrassed of me? I guess my name on the media wouldn't look good associated with you or your girlfriend"

I'm getting angry. He doesn't talk to me the whole day and now comes to my house to tell me that he was trying to keep me hidden? I don't want to have my name all over the media, obviously, but it still makes me wonder if he's embarrassed of being associated with me

"Girlfriend?" He asks confused "What are you talking about?"

"Lauren!"

"Wha-" He looks so confused "I'm going up"

"Oh, you are not"

"I am, we need to talk"

He starts climbing the tree near my balcony and somehow, manages to not fall on his ass, and land right beside me. When I take a look at his face I see that he is as white as a wall

"Are you okay? You look like you are going to pass out"

"I may be a little afraid of heights" He states, trying to catch his breath

"Then why the hell would you climb the tree?"

"Because you're angry and I don't want you to be angry at me"

I roll my eyes. He finally catches his breath and then turns to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, point number I am not embarrassed to be seen or associated with you what so ever. Point number two I was only trying to get them to back off otherwise, the paps wouldn't leave you alone for god knows how long. And Thirdly-"

"Third" I correct him

"Thirdly" He states with more conviction and a small smile "I am not dating Lauren, or did I ever dated her"

"And you couldn't spare five minutes to go see me at the café?" I ask him, ignoring the statement about Lauren

"I've been making phone calls all day to set things straight and to keep you out of this Tris. Believe me, I was dying to see you, but I couldn't until I had an answer for you"

_I was dying to see you_. I think my heart just skipped a beat

"And you have one now?" I asked in a hushed tone

"Yes. I talked to Travis, my manager, and he said that they were going to back off and that your name wouldn't be released to the media"

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Thank you" I say with a smile

And in that moment I am a goner. It's only now that I've taken the time to really look at him. He is wearing dark jeans and a grey sweater, looking as gorgeous as ever. I look up to his face, pausing on his lips and admire how perfect they are, how it must feel to kiss those lips. I look him in the eyes and notice that he is looking at me as well and only then I remember how I'm dressed.

I am wearing an old t-shirt and some pajama shorts, which don't exactly scream appropriate.

"Were you jealous of Lauren?" He asks, finally breaking the silence

"No" I say all too quickly "Why would you think that?"

"You just seemed so angry"

"Well" I don't really know how to get out of this one "It didn't have anything to do with jealousy"

"Why not? I would be insanely jealous if someone told me you were dating someone else" He says, and takes a step forward

"Why?" I whisper

"Why? Do you really need to ask that?" He asks, all the while closing the distance between us until we are so close that, with the slightest movement, I could kiss him without any effort

"Yes"

"I can't take my eyes off of you. For weeks you've been the only thing in my mind. You're so beautiful and perfect and I've never met anyone like you. You are challenging and you almost drive me to insanity sometimes. You are your own self and, help me god if I would ever hear that anyone is dating you. I would be blind with jealousy" He says

I am left speechless. I can't believe he said that to me. He does like me! Christina was right, he does like me. I realize that he's expecting for me to speak

"Four I-"

"Don't call me that"

"What should I call you?"

"Tobias, but only when we're alone" He says and his hand makes its way to my cheek once again

"Tobias, I don't really know what to say"

"Tell me you feel the same"

"Of course I do, how can you not be sure? Are you blind or something? I've been infatuated with you for god knows how long, and then Friday at Christina's place-"

"Don't even mention that. I was so close to kissing you, all I could think about was you and your lips and how that was the perfect moment and then Uriah… I still haven't forgave him"

I laugh and I feel his hands move to the back of my neck, sending shivers throughout my whole body

"I may have not kissed you at Christina's place, but I'm not waiting a second longer" He says

And with that, his lips are finally on mine and a million sensations go through my body, my mind completely blank. The feeling of his lips on mine, his hands, one on my neck and the other one around my waist holding me in place, are enough to make me forget everything, even my own name. I have never felt anything like this.

His lips move perfectly against mine, soft and rough at the same time. The kiss is sweet but hungry at the same time. I wrap my arms around his neck and we walk backwards, never separating our lips, until I hit the wall behind me, which elects a muffled moan from my part. I feel him smile into the kiss, until we part a little bit. He gives me three more pecks and we finally detach ourselves from one another, to catch our breaths

I look at him, his lips swollen from our kiss and can't help but sigh. God, that was perfect, and the taste of his lips… I can't even describe it!

"Wow" He says, breaking the silence after a few seconds

**So this is the end of another chapter! I really hope you liked it and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I have two more exams next week so I'll only be able to update next Saturday. Please be patient.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! **

**xx**


End file.
